


The Sun's Sky: The Night Hunt

by SeventhAssassin



Series: KHR: The Sun's Sky [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Kidnapping, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhAssassin/pseuds/SeventhAssassin
Summary: Tsunayuki with her son, Caelum was about to get home from their visit when suddenly an unknown Famiglia ambushed them. Tsunayuki was captured and everyone especially the husband and brothers were furious as they will make sure to give more than hell they could ever imagine. Can everyone save Tsunayuki before it's too late?





	1. Ambush

Year had past ever since Caelum turned five.

"Caelum" Someone called as Caelum turn to the person who called him. It was his mother coming beside him.

He was currently in the Vongola Mansion's library where he was reading encyclopedia alone and quiet. His mother came with tray of snacks for him.

"How are you doing Caelum? Did you find that book interesting?" Tsunayuki asked her son. Caelum smiled as he reply, "It is mama, I can't help but read more!"

Tsuna smiled for him and pat his head, "Good, your papa would be happy if he heard it."

"When will papa come home?" Caelum asked in wonder. Tsuna thought for a moment, "Your papa said something about business trip so he might be gone for three or four days but don't worry, once he's back he'll give you another lesson you like."

Caelum was happy to hear that.

Caelum loves to read books whenever he has nothing to do, especially bored. He reads the books his father gave to him as a gift from his job and time to time he comes to his uncle's library to have a quiet time and borrow books to read them. He was really smart for his own good, much which made his parents proud.

Tsuna put the snacks to his side, "Caelum as much as I don't want to interrupt your reading, I think it's time for break. Come on, that could wait."

Caelum pouted a bit, "Okay"

He took his bookmark which was a gift from his uncle Lampo and put it on the page he was currently reading before closing the book. He took his snack which was a portion of chocolate cake and eats it. It seems it was so delicious that he was smiling big. Tsuna smiled for her son and seen a cream to his cheek, she took a napkin and wipe it, making Caelum laugh.

The moment between them was truly great.

* * *

Later in Giotto's office, Tsuna and Giotto were talking there privately.

"You want to visit the orphanage?" Giotto questioned after hearing Tsuna's request. Tsuna nod, "Is it not okay Gio-nii?"

"Huh? N-no its fine Tsuna." Giotto said, "But I think you need someone to escort you. It would be dangerous if I only let you and Caelum goes alone."

"But it's not like we're heading to a dangerous place right?" Tsuna questioned her over protective brother.

Giotto sigh, "Yeah but I'm worried about the time before you arrive there. What if an enemy famiglia recognize you and attack you? That is something I won't let it happen, most of all Reborn! I don't want to be killed."

Tsuna mentally sweat drop, her husband's threatening really affects his brother both physical and mentally… well she knew it wasn't just her Gio-nii but everyone in the household does.

"I'll call him so I could inform him our visit. It won't be long and we'll be back before midnight." Tsuna said with a smile.

Giotto smiled, "That's good to hear. Still I won't let you both go alone. I'll have someone to escort you and guard your safety." He said before taking something out to his drawer and began looking at everyone's schedule.

Tsuna tilt her head, "But everyone are busy so there's no need right? I mean… Natsu-nii with his Guardians except Chrome were all in Europe to do their secret mission, Alaude and Daemon Spade on the mission, Lampo visiting a relative and-"

"Asari, G and me are heading to a famiglia meeting." Giotto finished, seeing everyone's schedule, no one was available to escort her. "Chrome is pregnant so that's definitely a no too. Natsu would be angry if I ever done such thing."

"Don't forget Elena too." Tsuna reminded, making her brother pale as he remember how scary that woman could be.

"I-In any case I still can't allow you to go on alone" Giotto said firmly, making Tsuna sigh, "Your choice Gio-nii but be sure not to appoint too many bodyguard. I can't let the children there be scared because of our arrival."

"I know Tsuna." Giotto said with a smile. That was when an idea came to his mind, "Maybe I should ask Lancia to escort you."

"Lancia?" Tsuna questioned, not remembering meeting him.

Giotto nod, "Don't worry Tsuna, you can count on him and I must say, he's good with kids." Giotto reassured, making Tsuna happy to know that. Giotto turned back to the paper in hand, "Oh Basil is available too. How about it Tsuna? Are those two good for you?"

Tsuna nod, "If you think they're capable then its fine Giotto-nii. I trust your decision."

"Thanks Tsuna"

* * *

After the talk, Tsuna went out to call the person she loves from the phone. It was ringing and Tsuna was waiting for the person on the other side to answer until he finally did.

"Chaos" The person greeted, it made Tsuna happy to hear his voice.

"Reborn is it a good time for me to call?" Tsuna asked, bit worried that she might have call in a bad time. She heard the man chuckle, "Its fine. What's wrong?"

"Just wanting to inform you that me and Caelum are planning to visit the orphanage today. Is that okay to you Reborn?"

"Beside you and Caelum, who else?"

"Giotto-nii said Basil-kun and a man name Lancia will escort us."

Reborn hum to the names, "You still haven't Lancia right?"

"Y-yeah… I trust Giotto-nii's decision and he did say he loves children... but I'm kind of nervous."

Reborn chuckle to his wife, "Don't worry Tsuna, I could assure you he's safe."

"Really?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"You already know what I will answer right?"

The two laugh, feeling the affection even they are apart.

"Come back safely Tsuna. I'll be back in next two days." Reborn told his wife. Tsuna nod, "Okay, I love you."

"Same here"

Tsuna put down the phone and smiled, her husband never fail to make her happy.

* * *

Soon when Tsuna and Caelum were ready to leave, they saw Basil standing beside the car they'll use with someone whom she doesn't know. Tsuna was currently wearing long light pink skirt and orange with white blouse.

Basil smiled and greeted her with large grin, "Tsunayuki-dono, Caelum-dono your servant is glad to see you again."

Caelum pouted, "Drop the horrific and don't call yourself Servant, you're my playmate!" He argued. Tsuna added, "We're also friends so there's no need for that Basil-kun."

Basil laughed a bit, "Well I was studying England's greatest empire times and I got absorb by it."

Tsuna and Caelum gave a little laugh before turning to another person whom they don't know.

Basil introduced him, "Tsunayuki-dono, Caelum-dono this is Lancia-san, another person that will escort you on your way visit."

Lancia bowed for respect, "Please to meet you Vongola Decimo's Sister and her son."

Tsuna smiled, sensing no danger and seems a good person even if he has a bit scary image. She bowed as respect, "I'm Tsunayuki Sinclair and may call me Tsuna, this is my son Caelum, please to meet you Lancia-san and please take care of us for this day."

Lancia smiled as how welcoming she is. This made Caelum see he's a good person, he smiled, "Please to meet you."

"Same here" Lancia replied before opening the car for them. Basil spoke, "Now shall we go?"

Both nod and entered the car. Lancia took the driving sit while Basil was beside him and drive away.

From bit afar, Giotto, G and Asari were watching them, seems about to leave as well.

"There they go." G said before turning to his best friend and boss, "Let's go Giotto."

"Huh? Y-yeah" Giotto said, seems trouble in mind. Seeing that made Asari question him, "What's wrong Giotto? Are you worried about them already?"

"Well a bit but I'm sure they can protect Tsuna and Caelum Asari… just that…"

"Just that?" G questioned, wanting Giotto to continue his words. Giotto thought for a moment and shook his head, "It's nothing. Come on and let's go."

The two nodded before the three took their car and left the mansion.

* * *

Inside the car, Caelum was silently looking out the window, watching cars passing over them, people walking, shops and so forth. Tsuna took this moment to have a chat with them.

"Lancia-san I never seen you before. Mind if I ask your position in Vongola?" Tsuna asked, truly in wonder. Lancia smiled as he looked at her from the mirror and answered, "I work in deeper part of Vongola. You can say the Vongola's own jail. My duty is to be a guard the prisoners, making sure they're alive and so forth."

Tsuna seems trying to imagine that since there are actually rooms that she wasn't permitted to enter. She only asked her brothers or her husband and thankfully they answered and explain for her. Knowing it was part of Mafia businesses, she didn't pry more than that.

"It seems a tough job." Tsuna murmured, making Lancia chuckle, "Not much and I see that you don't want to enter that place."

"Gio-nii might get mad so I won't." Tsuna said, "So does that mean you interrogate them too? You don't hurt them much right?"

"Those jobs were the Hibari brothers. Also, no need to worry for they are safe, we're not hurting or killing them just to find answers Tsunayuki-dono." Basil answered instead.

Tsuna nod and turn back to Lancia, "Lancia-san can you tell me how you end up in Vongola? Just wondering."

"It would be my pleasure."

The talk continued as they drive. Caelum was listening from the conversation, not talking to ask or butt in. He was very interested to Lancia, he can feel his flame inside him which was strong and restless but hot, kind and loyal. It was like what he always felt every time he's with Uncle G and Uncle Hayato.

'Lancia… he has a Storm Deathperation Flame.' Caelum thought as he observed Lancia.

Truth to be told, after he became five years old, he felt something strange happened to him. He can feel disturbing feelings to every people he met or see. Slowly, he can see something inside the a person without knowing which scares him that he can't help but cry alone to his room, not wanting to be discovered that he was crying but failed when his father sneak in and saw him crying. Caelum told his father the reason and he felt scared, which his father soothe him and began to explain what he was seeing.

He discovered that he could see flame inside to every people which they call Deathperation Flame or Dying Will Flame. His father had shown his flame in front of him that really surprised him. His father explained more and so were each characteristic of each flame and finally understood. Caelum finally understands that this power is not something to be scared but thankful as a gift. He was happy that his father was there to explain to him and there to guide him. Now, all he has to do is find a way to control it.

How he got this power? It was inherited from his father. When Reborn became a Curse Arcobaleno, each one of them gained an eye to see people's flame, no exceptions. Now the curse is gone and back to their true bodies, the eye was still there but didn't mind and let it be, knowing it will be useful sooner or later. But to think Caelum had inherited such eyes, it was indeed surprising for Reborn.

The only one who knew about Caelum's power was only his father, not wanting to make misunderstanding and most of all, be found out. His father said it was for his own safety which he obeyed.

Without realizing, they finally stop in a certain store which Caelum turn to his mother in question, asking why they stop knowing the orphanage is still not haft away.

Knowing her son's silent question, Tsuna answered, "For the children who stay the orphanage Caelum. Would you like to help me find a gift for them?"

Caelum smiled and nod, "Sure Mama"

* * *

They soon brought many new toys and mostly books for the children. Both mother and son somehow share the same thought about giving kids books more than toys since toys can help children to understand and image certain words such as truck, car, dog and etch while books could give open more learning that they will never find in any toys.

"Were this too much?" Tsuna questioned, not knowing if they are enough or too much. Basil shook his head, "I don't think so Tsunayuki-dono, if ever there are many, I might think they would still enjoy it."

Tsuna nodded, "Your right Basil-kun. Now where's… ah"

Tsuna saw both Caelum and Lancia who carries two big baskets of fruits. It seems her son knew what she last needed and asked Lancia to buy it with him, truly got from his father. Tsuna nodded with a smile, it seems its all settle.

* * *

Arriving the orphanage where Tsunayuki grew up and met her husband, the children flooded out and gave a tackle hug to Tsuna. She smiled as she hugged them back. Some children who knew Basil since he came before to escort her were pulling him in to play with them again while other children were curious about the new face which was Lancia. Caelum who able to get out the flow greeted the person who takes cares the children in this orphanage.

"Aunt Michel it's good to see you again." Caelum greeted the girl who seems same age as his mother and care taker. Michel smiled and leaned down to hug him, "I miss you Caelum. So how was your day with your parents?"

"Great as always!" Caelum shouted his answer in great happiness that made Michel smiled, knowing full well how he love his parents more than anyone.

"Michel it's been a while." Tsuna said as she hugged her best friend and so was her. Michel answered, "Its great and I must say, the Vongola Corporation truly helped us on our every needs. Please tell to Giotto that I'm very grateful for his charity."

Tsuna smiled and nodded. She only knew Vongola as a biggest business Corporation, not a mafia.

"Michel I have a bunch of gifts for the kids. Mind helping me?" Tsuna asked as she pointed the car. Michel giggle, "Tsuna you shouldn't have trouble yourself."

Tsuna just smile to it and Caelum decide to go back on the car first, taking few things that he could carry and brought them out, followed by Tsuna and Michel.

Later on, Tsuna was enjoying with the kids, same for both Basil and Lancia who seems doesn't mind at all. Caelum on the other hand was sharing his knowledge to others who kept asking (demanding) him about many things. The care taker adults still can't believe he could explain things that are too easy for younger kids to understand.

"What made you visit here Tsuna? As I remember, you visit here when your husband was around, not him then your brothers or his friends." Michel suddenly asked, seeing Basil and a new person which he found it questioning.

Tsuna smiled and answered, "Everyone is busy and... there's actually something I wanted to talk about privately. Is that okay?" Michel noticed the worried eyes of Tsuna, immediately nodding and smiled, "Feel yourself at home."

"Gladly do"

* * *

Everything went well as they all enjoy their stay until evening arrived and about to leave. The kids said their good bye and thank you before they all went in the car and left the place. Caelum's eyes seem slowly closing and yawn, sleepy and tired from playing with them. Tsuna smiled as she pat her son's head and pulled him to her which he obligated and sleep beside him.

"Caelum-dono seems tired." Basil commented as he watched the child sleep. Tsuna giggle but not loud for her son to wake up, "It seems to be. He always does every time me and Reborn went home. He's too hype don't you think?"

Basil smiled while Lancia spoke, "True and I must say, I'm surprise Caelum wasn't being bullied or crying there."

"What do you mean?" Basil asked. Lancia sigh and explained, "The kids in the orphanage, didn't you notice the jealous eyes they had every time Caelum was there? I can actually tell he can sense that and in very young age he understood and adjust himself for everyone. It was the real reason you came to visit right?" He asked in the end as he looked to Tsuna on the mirror.

Tsuna was looking down before nodding, telling it is. Basil was shock to this, "But the kids seem so cheerful and they were all getting along with him." He reasoned.

"Not all. You didn't notice some kids were giving a glare on Caelum? And almost all the kids were faking their smiles and acting as if they were all getting along. I'm really impressed to your son's riding and most of his entire acceptance to everyone. Instead of feeling angry, he just accept and do what he can to make them entertain and happy, just like how his mother was doing for everyone." Lancia said, truly shock Basil while Tsuna felt even sadder on how those kids treat her son like that. She knew her son didn't do anything bad, so why?

"I wonder why they treat my Caelum like that. I asked Michel if she knew something but she didn't and that's when she realized all the kids were all talking about me while my Caelum doesn't exist at all." Tsuna said in pain tone.

"So you didn't get it." Lancia said before turning the car on the left and continue driving. "The reason why the kids don't seem to like Caelum was because they were all envious to him."

"Envious? Why?" Tsuna asked. Lancia kept driving for a second until the street light turn red that they stop. "Because he has something that they all don't have… family. They all don't have a family like him which is you and him." He simply answered that made Tsuna even more sadder as she turn to her sleeping son.

"It makes sense" Tsuna whispered but two could hear "The orphanage was trying to give them a new home, even so they aren't satisfied and some doesn't want to be adopted. 'Real family is better', are the words the kids feel when they see Caelum with me and Reborn right?"

Tsuna slowly stroke her son, feeling sad for the kids whom she can't do anything but wait until the day they would be adopted and hopefully could give them a better love and life than a real family they could ask for.

The traffic light turn green and the car moved ahead.

Basil seems to understand the kids, since he too was an orphan and was only saved and raised thanks to Iemitsu.

"Don't worry" Lancia spoke, making the two turn to him. He smirked, "I'm sure someday those brats could see their own life once they grow up. Growing is part of life, and so are changes."

Those words made the two smiles. Basil grin, "That's right. They don't understand right now because they're still growing but once they do, they would finally understand and soon walked on their own to find their own happiness right?"

"Yeah" Tsuna said, agree. For some reason, the heavy feeling was lifted from her chest. She turned back to her son and slowly kissed his forehead. "Thank you Caelum, such a good boy."

Unknown to her, Caelum's lips smiled, seems half awake and decide to sleep, entering dream land.

* * *

Somewhere on the road in other location, Giotto was resting inside the car as G kept driving while Asari was quiet, making sure Giotto could rest his mind from his headache mafia meeting.

Giotto gave a deep sigh as he try to relax himself and closed his eyes, wanting to relief himself that finally it's over when suddenly, his eyes shut open as something was reacting to his mind. His Hyper Intuition was reacting, truly mad. It was shouting something that he can't help but clench his head, making the two turn to him in worried.

"Giotto what's wrong?" G immediately asked as he looked to Giotto at the same time watching the road in front of him.

Giotto continued to clench his head, trying to understand why his hyper intuition was reacting like this. Slowly, he turned to them in wide eyes.

"Tsuna"

"Giotto?" Asari questioned. Giotto began to shout in panic, "G find Tsuna and Caelum, quickly!"

Not understanding but obligated as he took a U-turn and drive away.

* * *

Somewhere road, Tsuna was slowly drifting in sleepiness, wanting to rest herself when suddenly her head hurt.

Her intuition was reacting, shouting danger. Tsuna's eyes widen, "D-danger" she whispered.

Basil was about to ask when suddenly, the car's front right wheel was shot, making the car lost control as Lancia was trying to take back its control. Another wheel from the back was hit as the car began to spin around that woke Caelum completely and Tsuna hugged her son to protect him.

"Hold on!" Lancia shouted as he used the force brake as the car was sliding in great force until they end up hitting the post from the side. The car was crushed, broken mirrors and can no longer drive away.

Inside, Lancia was adjusting himself before turning to the others, "Are everyone alright?"

"Y-yeah?" Basil answered in low tone, hands in heads as trying to stop the spinning.

Caelum's eyes were shut but when Lancia asked them and realizing the spinning stop, his eyes slowly opened before looking up to see his mother was hugging him protectively, little scratches in both arms and few scattered mirrors in hair. Caelum's eyes widen from how his mother kept him protected.

"M-MAMA!" Caelum shouted as he called his mother. Tsuna slowly opened her eyes, seeing her son is there and safe made her smile, "C-Caelum, I'm glad you're safe."

"Mama" Caelum hugged his mother and she returned the hug.

"Tsunayuki-dono!" Basil called as he took out his hidden weapon which was his blade, observing outside.

Lancia's eyes narrowed as he noticed it too. "Enemy Famiglia."

Tsuna was shock to hear that as she hugged her son even more. If it was a famiglia that ambushed them, that would mean only one thing. Their life is in danger.

"Get out the car!" Lancia shouted as Basil went out first before Lancia and both Tsuna and Caelum are the last. Tsuna was shock to see many men were surrounding them, laughing as their guns were pointed to them. Tsuna pulled Caelum behind her.

Both Lancia and Basil took their stance, showing they will protect them. Caelum's eyes were open in shock, never seeing this kind of scenario in his entire life. He felt neither excitement nor fear, only danger.

"Looks like we cornered some important people." The one in front of them said, seems trying to mocked them, "The princess of the Vongola and her child, mind we use you as our hostage?"

Tsuna was trembling in fear but gathered her courage to fight her fear. She will never let anything happen to her son, not over her dead body.

Lancia gave a sigh, "It seems I can take all of you out seriously." Suddenly, Lancia was holding big chain connected to the dark big heavy spiky ball just beside him. It was his weapon, Steel Serpent Ball.

Storm Flame was soon attach to his weapon, and gave a power and quick swing, making everyone around them hit as they were all pushed and hit away. Tsuna and Caelum found it amazing to see they had a powerful escort with them who just wipe them out for a short time. Basil smiled, knowing he can do such thing before sensing something coming.

Tsuna's intuition reacted once again, "Lancia-san, Basil-kun the danger still hasn't vanished." Basil followed, "I can sense more coming."

"Tch, looks like we have no choice." Lancia walked forward, "Basil take her and her son away from here. Keep her safe and if you can request backup while I'll take their attention."

Basil was surprise before nodding, "Got it." Basil went to Tsuna and Caelum, "This way and hurry."

Tsuna turn to Lancia, "Be careful"

"I will" Lancia promised with a smirk.

Tsuna nodded before carrying her son and run away with Basil.

"Mama" Caelum called. Tsuna soothe her son, "It will be alright, I'll protect you Caelum."

That didn't convince him as he can weakly sense more were coming and chasing them. Basil point them to run left which she did as she turn left while Basil with Rain Flame to his blade quickly took out the coming enemies before following from behind.

'The place was unoccupied, no civilians around and it seems who ever famigilia they belong to, they had truly plan everything to corner us.' Basil thought as he observed his surroundings and attacked the hidden man from the narrowed street before running ahead to catch up with her.

"Basil it seems its dangerous ahead." Tsuna informed as she stop her run. Basil was bit surprise before asking, "Intuition Tsunayuki-dono?" Tsuna nod as an answer.

Basil looked around, "It seems we're truly trap." Basil gripped his weapon before turning into a certain building. "Can we hide inside the mall?"

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Tsuna asked. Basil thought for a moment, "True that it could corner us even more but it's better to have more hiding places than here. What do you say Tsunayuki-dono?"

Tsuna thought for a moment before nodding, agreeing as long as her son is safe. They decide to brake in the closed mall and search for a good place to hide.

'Reborn' Tsuna was calling mentally. She was terrified but she has to stay strong for her son, to keep him safe.

Caelum who can sense the fear of her mother decided to think of what he can do in this situation. He was never thought how to fight and his father told him we will when he turned eight, no fighting plan. No idea for strategy, asking help? Who? Wait… that's it!

Caelum took glance to her mother for a moment who was following Basil, he turn down to reach his mother's pocket, pulled the mobile phone and opened it.

"Caelum?" Tsuna questioned as she felt her mobile phone was taken from her pocket. Basil runs the stair and Tsuna followed. Caelum on the other hand went to the contact numbers when the first thing he found was his Uncle Natsu who happened to called recently. He pressed the call as the phone slowly progress before it began to ring.

Finding a right spot, Basil instructs them to stay there and so Tsuna did and put down Caelum to observe what her son was doing. She knew from the beginning that he will be different unlike normal kids would be. His intelligence was strong and when everyone asked about his mental capability, it was high like his father, instead panicking he will think a way to solve it.

Caelum was silent as Basil took a hiding place and took glance to Caelum who was waiting for someone to answer his call. Finally it answered.

"Hello Tsu-nee? Sorry I didn't answer immediately, just that-"

"Uncle Natsu" Caelum interrupted him.

"Caelum? What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

Tsuna took the phone from her son and put it to her ears, "Natsu-nii we-we need help."

This seems shock Natsu as he immediately turn serious, "What happen Tsu-nee?"

"W-we're being under attack." Tsuna informed as much as calm and clear voice as she can to make her twin brother understand the situation they were in. "I don't know which famiglia but… they trap us, we don't know what to do."

Tsuna heard the yell order of his brother to his men and Guardian from the phone, taking action as soon as possible.

"Who's with you?" Natsu asked her. She answered, "Basil-kun. Lancia-san kept fighting some men outside. I'm worried and… my intuition was yelling in my head, telling we're still in danger."

"Don't worry Tsu-nee, we may be far but I'm sure Giotto-nii could make it in time. Just hang on."

Natsu reassured before calling off the call. Tsuna gave a sigh of relief before giving it to her son and kissed his forehead.

"I hope they make it in time Caelum." Tsuna whispered to her son. Caelum looked up to see his mother's eye, seeing fear and hope. Caelum smiled, "Don't worry Mama, they will." He assured.

Basil smiled, "That's right Tsunayuki-dono and as long as I'm here, no one could hurt you."

"Thank you Caelum, Basil-kun"

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	2. The Fallen Princess

Inside the shopping mall where Tsuna, Caelum and Basil were hiding, there were gun shots and yells can be heard. Basil was fighting against the men who were coming to kill them.

Remembering back, Basil left Tsuna and Caelum little far from where he currently was, fooling the enemies as they believe they were currently ahead which was actually from another side.

Tsuna and Caelum stayed quiet as they hear gun shots, yell and being killed. Tsuna was covering her son's ears, not wanting him to have terrible memories that might affect him in near future. Even ears covered, Caelum could still hear the faint noises which her mother trying to cover. He who doesn't understand why they after them wanted to ask his mother but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Tsuna's intuition was shouting, telling an enemy was coming. Tsuna hugged her son closer as they move more hidden to the clothes selection. They were currently hiding inside the clothes selection where there are many kinds of clothes around, doll models and so forth.

Few minutes and they heard heavy footsteps.

"Stay quiet Caelum." Tsuna whispered to her son's ears, earning a nod as answer.

Heavy steps were coming closer as Tsuna and Caelum stay still.

They heard a loud sniff and chuckle, "For some reason I can smell them around here." A foreign spoke, from the voice, it seems this person was around 20's.

"How can you be so sure? I would believe you if you're a dog." Another person said, seems trying to tease him.

"SHUT UP!" The person from before yelled.

"Enough you two, our mission is to take the princess of Vongola with her son alive. Don't even slack off." The person who seems older than the two told them.

"We're not slacking off!" Both said in union.

"Beside I swear they're here. I can smell them from my nose."

"You're not a dog, how could we trust that smell of yours?"

"Don't compare my nose to a DOG! I can smell anything as long as they're girls."

"How could I forget you're a playboy."

"Will you two low down your voices? We can never find them if the two of you kept quarrelling without end."

"But how come you're so sure they're not there? Didn't that CEDEF kid fighting our men to protect them?"

"Easy, you want to protect them, you have to deceive your enemies. I can't be sure they're here but I am positive he's fooling us and I will never fall down such stupid plan"

"That's logical."

"Heh, well they're around here so let's search for them."

"I told you, your nose is-"

"Stop arguing and search around here. We'll see how sharp this guy's nose when comes to girls."

"We're looking for a princess right? A beautiful princess of Vongola and I can no longer wait to see how beautiful she is as the rumors says."

The three occupants search around the place.

Tsuna was trembling but kept herself strong. She's now thinking what she should do next, keep herself hidden or do something about them. There are three people looking around and her intuition told her have to do something or else more trouble.

'I'm not a fighter like my brothers or my husband… but if I don't do something they might not just caught me but also Caelum. I can't let that happen.' Tsuna thought resolvedly.

Tsuna slowly looked up to see the enemies but her small raise won't give her a good view on where they are. She's having a hard time, if only she knew where they are, she could make a plan to lure them to her and take them down without alerting any enemies who were fighting Basil.

She looked down to her son, seeing he's observing around as his hand clench to her clothes.

"Caelum" Tsuna whispered his name, making him turn to her. Tsuna smiled and kissed his forehead, she spoke in whisper so none of those men could hear them. "I'm going out to take them away. I want you to sneak out from here and head the escalator few blocks ahead without being seen. Run up and hide. Can you do that for me?"

Caelum who was smart on his own could understand what her mother was trying to do. He shook his head, not accepting it. He will not let his mother sacrifice herself for his safety, he won't let it.

Seems reading his mind, Tsuna kissed again his forehead, "Listen Caelum, I will not sacrifice myself okay, I will go to lure them and take them out. I may not good as your papa and your uncles, even Basil-kun and Lancia-san but I do know how to protect myself. Trust me Caelum, I won't disappear okay."

Caelum was staring at her eyes, not seeing any lies from her words. He gripped his fist to her clothes, "You promise?"

"I promise" Tsuna said with a smile.

Tsuna slowly went out from where they hiding and Caelum followed from behind. Tsuna concentrate from her intuition, telling the enemies were nearby, not too far from them. She turned back to Caelum who seems nervous, it was natural in this very situation but she hate the fact he will experience something like this in very young age.

She whispered to her son, "Once I'm out, do as I say okay Caelum? I love you so be safe for me and your papa."

"Mama"

"Keep my phone and call someone if needed help. I'm sure Basil-kun will hear you and he will be there to protect you."

"O-okay… please be safe"

"I will" She said but in mind, she added, 'I hope'

Her intuition kick in, telling one was coming as she immediately turned to see a person coming. Tsuna position herself, hidden but ready to strike. As the person step to where they are Tsuna immediately stood up and kneeled the man's stomach, much as his surprise. She twisted around and kicked his head next to the floor, immediately knocking him out.

Caelum was amaze to her mother. Her move wasn't quick as his uncles or his Papa but still amazing.

"There she is!" Another one pointed as she immediately run to the opposite side of the exit. The remaining two chased after her.

Seeing the two were gone, Caelum went out the hiding and do as her mother told him and run to the exit at the same time, made sure no one would caught sight of him.

 

Tsuna's location, they were now in the jewelry department where they suddenly lost sight of her.

"Damn where is she!?" The man growled. The other man calmed his comrade, "Don't let it get to you. She's hiding and she be planning to take one of us down. We need to keep our self close and catch her so we can use her so we can get her son too."

Wanting to protest but sigh and nod, knowing he's smart and pointed something the obvious. Both took out their guns and unlocked the safety just in case and began their search together with cautious. They keep progressing forward as they kept their surroundings alert but it seems there's a blind spot since they failed to notice someone was approaching which was from behind.

There was Tsuna, holding a fire extinguisher in hand and smack the person to the right in the head, making the other person alert of her presence as he was about to shoot when she throw the fire extinguisher to him to give a little distraction and punch his face hard, making the two knock out.

Seeing the enemies were down made her step back and kneeled down from nervousness. She was actually afraid that her plan might fail and she can't help but imagine many bad scenarios that could happen to her. But seeing the success made her glad, her intuition didn't ring any danger about her son's safely and she did able to knock them out.

'I should thank Reborn again after he got home.' Tsuna thought with a smile, remembering the self defense teaching her husband had thought her.

Surprising, her intuition had kicked again. Feeling someone was standing behind her, she turn around, attempting to escape but a sudden pain was felt behind her back before losing consciousness.

The person who knocked her out smirked before grapping the unconscious princess, carrying her like a sack of bag and walked away.

* * *

Somewhere where Basil was fighting against a number of enemies, the enemies had decreased so dramatically that only few left. Basil who never played around swift his blade with Rain Flame multiple times as every enemy in front of him felled down. Unknown to him, the enemy from behind was standing, gun in hand and was about to shoot him.

"Behind you!" A voice of a kid shouted.

Basil immediately turned around and throws his blade, hitting the man to his chest before falling down. The blade was twisting around as it return back to its owner. Basil looked up to see Caelum was on the next floor, watching and seems relief that he had informed him just in time.

"Caelum-dono what are you doing there?" Basil asked shock that he was there. Caelum shouted as he answer, "Mama told me to come up here and hide but it seems no one was around in this floor so it's safe."

Basil sighs in relief, "Where's Tsunayuki-dono?"

"Bad people are chasing Mama, help Mama!" Caelum pleads.

Basil didn't think twice to run ahead where she was and Caelum followed as he run to the nearest escalator to run down to join with him.

* * *

Outside, Giotto, G and Asari had arrived few minutes ago and now finished the flooding men but let few men alive to interrogate them for later. Right now Giotto's top priority was his sister's safety. His hyper intuition was yelling so much to his mind, his sister was in grave danger.

"Tsuna!" Giotto shouted as he run, followed by G and Asari from behind.

They heard a loud smash which made the three stop to see the person who had made that sound. It was Lancia, just finish the whole men surrounding him and the last one was smashed heavily from his ball to the ground. Seeing the Vongola Boss and his Guardiands, He carried his weapon and head to the boss.

"Lancia where's my sister?" Giotto immediately asked. Lancia answered, "She and Caelum were with Basil as I tried to take all their attention to me but looks like they calculated things this would happen and so I could tell they were being attacked too."

"Damn!" Giotto hates the fact this is happening. "Where are Alaude and Daemon G?" He questioned, truly anger was evident to his tone.

"They're coming Giotto." G respond, knowing his anger would havoc things if he won't be able to control himself.

They heard a radiotic sound. Turning to the location, those were coming from the enemies unmoved bodies. There seems to be an attachment communication hidden to their suits. Asari decide to go near to it and answered the transmission, there, they heard something shock at the same time triggering anger.

"We captured the Princess of Vongola, Mission accomplish. Those who are still alive retreat."

.

.

.

Somewhere where men with cargo's around, Vongola men were working as they give some cargos to the other men from other famiglia. From the looks of things, a deal happened between the two and neatly settled and now giving the exchange from their deal.

Away from those men was Reborn who had done the transaction. He never does this kind of job and he would think this job as unfit for the number one hitman like him but now he doesn't really mind, since the job was easy, maybe he could go home as soon as possible and have time with his wife and son again.

He watches from the shadow alone, observing everything that's happening when his phone suddenly vibrated from his pocket. Leon who was in his fedora was looking curiosity as he watches his master take the phone and see the ID caller.

Reborn was bit surprise to see it was his wife and decide to answer it.

"Chaos"

He heard sobs and cries from the other line, making him alert out of instinct. Listening carefully, it wasn't his wife who was crying but a child.

"Caelum?" Reborn immediately recognize. "Caelum is that you?" He called to his son. Hearing his son's cries, he's very sure something grave happened and it might be something he'll never like.

"P-Papa" Caelum's voice was heard, still crying and sobbing. Reborn waited for his son to continue, "M-Mama… Mama is… nghh"

"What happen to Mama Caelum?" Reborn asked. Sensing his child won't be able to talk due to his crying, he tried to calm the child, "Caelum breathe and tell me what's wrong, what happen to Mama?"

Caelum seems calming down and spoke, "Mama… Mama had been kidnap." Reborn's eyes widen, "Papa save Mama!"

Caelum again began to cry. Reborn took a deep breath, "I will Caelum, I promise."

"Papa"

Reborn turn off the call and grip his hold to his phone. His eyes were burning in anger. Who dare to hurt his wife shall not only face death but hell itself.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	3. Beginning Of Hunt

Somewhere dark, the girl with brown hair and honey eyes slowly open.

'When did I...!'

Tsuna slowly remembered, she able to knock out three men and thought of relief she was now safe, especially her son but then her intuition hype in. She was too late to realize someone was behind her and hit her from behind, losing consciousness.

She exam her location, hoping to find a way to escape. Both hands and feet were chained to the wall. She tried to push them but the chain seems tight, not someone like her could break.

'Did they get Caelum?' She asked in fear, hoping her son wasn't caught just like her.

"Oh, awake already." A foreign vice coming from the entrance. She turned to the person who hides within the shadow and she can tell he's smirking in victory. She narrowed her eyes, braving herself, "Who are you?"

The man chuckle and introduced himself as he walked forward.

"Romolo Guerra the boss of Guerra Famiglia, please to meet you in person Vongola Tsunayuki." The man who introduced himself as Romolo showed his image in front of her. He has dark hair, red eyes and large scar to the right eye. A mature and scary man who's age around 35.

The man smirked wider and quickly punched the stomach of Tsunayoshi, too much strength that made Tsuna vomit blood, knees weakling but due to the chain to her hand, she didn't fall but instead kept hanging.

Romolo began an evil chuckle and whispered to her ears, "Fear not for your son is safe with the Vongola. I actually like to take him as well but because of you I failed. You sacrifice yourself for your son, so expect more than pain you could ever feel and imagine."

Tsuna grunt in pain. Romolo began to laugh as we walked away from her and soon heard a door closed and locked. Tsuna was now alone, eyes slowly closing as her conscious was fading once again.

"Caelum" Tsuna manage to mumble before her consciousness fades away.

'Please be safe'

Vongola Mansion, Caelum kept crying to Chrome's side, still thinking he should have disobeyed his mother and instead watch from behind, that way he could do something to prevent his mother being caught by those men.

The memory kept repeating to his mind, he with Basil searched around the place, desperate to find his mother but failed, until G came and told them that his mother was captured. He began to cry after that.

Chrome who was beside him was soothing him down and assuring him everything will be okay and they will return her back safely. Truth to be told, she was shock when Asari came to her room with the unconscious Caelum and noticed the wetness to his cheek, he must had cried the whole time until he fell asleep. Asari asked her to look after him and explained everything what happened, making her obey without any second thought. Now Caelum was awake and still crying.

She already asked Caelum to call his father which was the number one hitman, Reborn. She was sure he is very mad at this moment and she can't measure in her mind alone the boiling rage, she didn't regret the decision thought.

"Stop crying Caelum, everything will be alright okay? Tsuna-san will come back safely, didn't your uncle Giotto promise?" Chrome said in soothing tone, running her right hand softly to his back.

Caelum nod as an answer but still crying. Chrome sigh, knowing all she can do was accompany him, assure him and watch over him. Chrome remembered the message her husband, Natsu had sent her. He with his Guardians are coming back to help them search Tsuna, she knew hell will be coming to those who had kidnap their precious little sister. Chrome was sure, for she too wish the same thing.

Vongola Office, a loud yelling was heard.

"WHY THE HECK I CAN'T GO G!?" Giotto shouted in full anger as G was standing in his way. G yelled back in annoyance, "I TOLD YOU TO CALM DOWN FIRST IDIOT GIOTTO!"

Asari who was between the two sigh as he can no longer contain himself from the two. "Hoy" The two immediately glared the Rain Guardian but immediately regret after seeing his smile but a different meaning, pain, danger, trouble and most of all, dooms of paper work. "Will you calm down for me?" He asked in mix of sweet, venom, danger and warning tone.

The two walked away from him, hugging each other as they tremble together. They all knew never mess around with their Rain Guardian, since he could become a worst more than the strongest storm.

Seeing finally the bickering calm down, he smiled to his usual smile, making the two sigh in relief.

"Now that the yelling is over, could you let G speak first before you Giotto?" Asari asked nicely.

The two looked to each other, debating whenever to follow or not. In the end they did as both part ways.

G cleared his throat before speaking, "Giotto I know you're worried for your little sister and you wanted to head out and search for her but please Giotto, calm down and have the others do the work. You are the Boss here, you should stay here and do what you must do at this moment."

Giotto glared at him, "And what am I suppose to do G? Do the paper works like I usually do and don't even mind finding my little sister?"

"Idiot, in this situation I doubt you could focus those damn paper works, you might never even read the first sentence." G said in grunt, "In any case what I'm saying is that leave this to Knuckle and the others. Daemon and Alaude were interrogating the captured enemies or I would say torture. I with Asari are here on your side to help you to the thing what you must do."

"And that is?" Giotto questioned.

"What do you expect? This is big problem, you need more and trust worthily people that could help us find them."

Giotto seems to realize what he was trying to say, "You don't mean..."

G and Asari smirked and nod. Giotto began to smirk, evil thought in mind. "Well, shall we invite those who want to participate to our hunt game? A game where the mice will feel the hell of our wrath after kidnapping my sister."

The two guardians nod, accepting it.

Giglio Nero Famiglia, Yuni was relaxing herself as she feels the breeze of the morning. The men who were guarding her safety were from afar, giving her space. Yuni's eye were close, humming a certain song she had turn liking until one men walked to her, holding a phone in hand.

"Boss Vongola's Storm Guardian, G was asking if ever he could talk to you." The man said as he gave the phone to his boss.

Yuni smiled and nod as she took the phone from him, "Thank you"

The man bowed before walking away as for Yuni put the phone to her ears, "Chaos G-san?"

"It's been a while Lady Yuni" G said in well mannered tone. Yuni giggled, "There's no need to call me like that G-san. Is there something wrong that you called us?"

"I thought you might have seen a vision about what's going on but it seems you are still aren't informed." G said, making Yuni serious, "What do you mean G-san?"

"Tsunayuki was kidnapped." G informed which shock Yuni. He continued, "We were currently investigating who had took her away and I had call to ask your assistance for finding her."

"I see. Thank you for informing me G-san." Yuni's eyes suddenly became scary as she seeks nothing but death, "We Giglio Nero Famiglia shall give you our assistance."

Cavallone's Mansion, Dino was already talking to Asari on the phone. Dino's eyes shows wrath, hearing the fact his little sister figure was kidnapped is unforgivable.

"Cavallone shall give assistance, please inform it to Giotto for me Asari." Dino said in serious tone before putting it down.

Dino stood up from his sit and walked away from his office.

Varia Headquarters, Squalo was patrolling the around the area to see every men were working when one of his men hand over a phone to him, telling it was Vongola Decimo who wish to talk to the boss.

Squalo didn't make any other thought as he took the phone and immediately went to the room where his boss located, maybe relaxing himself to his chair and he is. Arriving to Xanxus room, he immediately gave the phone to the boss whose eyes were close, not minding the man in front of him.

"VOOOOIIII Boss! Vongola Decimo wants to speak with you." Squalo said, well shouted at first before using a normal tone.

Out of nowhere, a glass of wine was thrown to Squalo's face. Xanxus took the phone and put it to his ears, ignoring to his Rain's bickering.

"What do you want trash?" Xanxus asked, tone telling this should be serious and nothing else.

"Xanxus as much as I want to have a great talk with you, I won't." Giotto said in tone of a high man. Xanxus took interest, since this is the first time he had heard this kind of tone from him. Xanxus narrowed his eyes and asked again, "So what do you want?"

"I want you and your Varia to help us search and save my younger sister, Tsunayuki." Giotto said his intention in full serious mode, "Capture, kill, torture I do not care but made sure to leave the boss alive for I will be the one who will face and torture him to death."

Xanxus huff in interest, seeing the kind and sometimes idiot Giotto was becoming a new, dangerous and killer man. Still, the information he receive that his younger sister was kidnapped seems surprising for him. He had met the woman whom he soon found out was the wife of the strongest hitman. He and her made a small chat a long time ago and he must say, he enjoyed her company more than anyone else.

"Understood" Xanxus answered his order.

"I expect good news Xanxus." Giotto off the call.

Xanxus gave a deep sigh and glared the Rain Guardian. Squalo immediately took attention, knowing when he glare someone, he's serious and fully in boss mode.

"Gather our men. The mission is to find and rescue Vongola Decimo's little sister, Tsunayuki Sinclair. Send some word to Mammon, knowing well she will act with us."

"Yes boss"

Somewhere town where Fon and Viper or Mammon having a picnic, they were enjoying each other's company when suddenly her phone ring. Viper looked to the caller ID and frown when it was from Varia named Bel.

"What's wrong?" Fon asked. Viper sighed and answered, "Bel is calling me for some reason."

"Then answer it, it might be important."

Viper nod and answered the call.

"You better tell me why you call or else I'll hunt you down with my illusions Bel." Viper threatened, since he interrupted their relaxing time which made Fon silently chuckle.

"Shishishi it's not like I want to call you, Squalo ordered me to call you." Bel or Belphegor said, not really affected from her threat. That made Viper turn serious, "So what about it?"

"Vongola Decimo's little sister was kidnapped by a certain Famiglia it seems." Bel informed that shock Viper. He continued, "Vongola Decimo ordered the Varia to find and rescue her and by orders of our Boss, he would like you to join and search for her too."

"Hmm... I see." Viper's eyes turn into a burning rage, even hidden from her hood, Fon could sense it, much as it displease him since ones she became like that, it means very serious that might involved hunting someone to death. "I will inform the other Arcobaleno, tell the Boss I will do things on my own."

"Shishishi okay, knowing Boss he doesn't care how you do things anyway."

Viper turn off the call and turn to Fon who was staring at her, waiting for explanation.

"Tsunayuki was kidnapped by a certain Famiglia." Viper informed. Fon was shock to hear that before turning serious and also someone who seeks death, "Looks like someone had guts to not just a war against Vongola but the strongest Arcobaleno as well."

"Tsunayuki became important to the Arcobalenos since she is the wife of one of our comrades and we did made a promise. What do you say Fon?"

"Inform the others and start hunting them. I know we should be enjoying this day... but..." Fon paused while Viper smirked and continued, "Tsunayuki is the top priority."

Fon smirked and nodded. Both stood up and took out their phone to call the other Arcobalenos, knowing they all should know the news as well. After those calls, they both disappeared from her mist.

Somewhere dark room, Verde the scientist was busy with his new study about flame when suddenly, a ring tone was heard. He picked it up and answered without bothering to look on the ID caller. It was Viper and she had informed him that Vongola Decimo's little sister was kidnap by a certain famiglia. This made him narrow his eyes, knowing already that most all Arcobaleno would act as soon as they heard the news, especially the husband, Reborn.

Turning to his study, he can't help but smirk evilly to it. "Looks like I'll definitely have some genie pigs for my experiments."

He can't help but chuckle evilly.

Skull who happened to be with him gave a questioning look, 'I wonder who called'.

Somewhere home where now both Colonnello and Lal lived with their baby boy, Colonnello receive a call from Fon. Hearing the news, it was shocking at the same time, furious. Seeing the furious look of Colonnello, Lal asked what all was about.

"Fon called, saying Tsunayuki was kidnapped by a certain Famiglia." Colonnello informed Lal. She was shock to hear the news, "WHAT!? Tsunayuki!?"

They could still remember the time they had with her and Reborn. When Lal was still pregnant, Tsuna volunteer herself to take good care of her while Colonnello is on his mission with her twin brother. It was truly convenient for him and Lal had truly like her. They still remember the bonding time with both married couple with Reborn and his family.

That's why they swore to her that whoever tries to hurt her will answer to them, even if it is her own husband but knowing him, that would be impossible to happen.

"Lal I'll go out and search for her with Falco. You stay here with our baby Chrono." Colonnello said as he immediately took his outfit and wore them.

"Are you sure? I could help you with the search and I could just leave Chrono to Chrome's care." Lal said, wanting to go with him but she knew she can't leave her own one year old son alone.

"Yeah I'm sure." Colonnello assured. He took glance to his wife and got an idea, "Lal how about heading to the Vongola Mansion with Chrono and check Caelum's condition? We don't really know what happen and if ever he was there when his mother was taken, surely he's very devastated."

"So you want me to get the whole information and visit Caelum huh, I guess that's not a bad idea." Lal said and nodded, agreeing to his suggestion.

Colonnello finished his preparation and went to his wife and kissed her. "I'll be back" Lal smiled, "Give them the hell of the Acrobaleno's anger."

"With pleasure"

Gesso Famiglia's mansion, the phone was ringing to his office and Bluebell was the one who answered.

"Yes who's this?" Bluebell asked with a pout, seems mad for some reason. Hearing the person's reply she spoke, "Vongola? So what's the reason you called?"

Bluebell hear what they want, "Byakuran... he's away at this moment with Kikyo and Zakuro, a meeting with the boss Famiglia. You can call later."

Before the person could speak, Bluebell put down the phone and shouted in frustration.

"Byakuran you idiot! You shouldn't have left me!"

Somewhere on the road, Byakuran was humming as he eats his favorite marshmallow.

"Bluebell seems shouting mad at me, maybe I should give some sweet as an apology."

Irie Shoichi was just beside him and sighs to his friend's antics.

Europe, Natsu with his Guardians were now walking to the Airport, heading to their private plane to head back home.

Natsu faced his trusted man and ordered, "Be sure to finish everything here quickly. Failure is not an option understood."

The man salute his boss, "Yes boss" He was sweating mentally, seeing the scary boss who usually smiles and care for his men and Guardian was too new for him. He mentally hates this side of his boss.

Natsu turn to see his Guardians who seem serious and turn to his way and walked forward as his Guardians followed.

Natsu's right hand was clenching hard, furious on the people who dared to hurt his twin sister. He swore darkly, if ever she had a single scratch, twice hell will be paid, no mercy.

As he walked, he suddenly felt pain and stop walking. Hayato immediately went to his boss.

"Juudaime is there something wrong?" Hayato asked in worried. The others were now observing their Sky.

Natsu who was trying to comprehend the feeling of pain inside him made his eyes even more furious. He somehow knew the feeling he just felt wasn't his pain but someone else, someone connected to him. Both feelings were connected even from afar because there is a saying, if two people were twins, they are connected in spirit. There are even saying when your twin is hurt, you will also feel the spark of his/her pain.

"Tsu-nee is hurt." Natsu mumble but everyone could hear it. His hyper intuition was ringing madly, telling the danger his sister was in. He clenched his fist even more as he walked forward in rash and everyone followed.

'I'll save you Tsu-nee, please wait longer.'

Within the dark room where Tsuna was confined by Guerra Famiglia, she was being beaten by two men without hesitation. Tsuna's body was hurt from there continues beating, coughing blood and eyes almost shut.

Romolo the boss of Guerra Famiglia was watching as she suffered from his men.

"Now tell me all the secrets Vongola had Princess." Romolo demanded her to speak but instead of answering him, she said, "Never" in firm tone.

Romolo smirk, seeing the woman in front of him will never answer him. "You wish for it."

He gave the signal as the men beat her even harder as her body was trembling in pain.

"Answer or else"

She didn't spoke, only staring at the floor as she endured the pain, even if it was actually too much for her to bear.

Romolo twitch in annoyance, "I never knew the Princess of the Vongola would be this hard." He observed her state and smirk evilly, "Oh well, if you won't give us any information about them, maybe I'll just use you to make them fall down to their defeat."

Tsuna force herself to raise her head, giving a firm and glaring eyes, "Your... worst..."

"Of course, this is mafia, anything is possible to happen and you're not exception. You who have the blood of Vongola within your blood that is." Romolo chuckle evilly before turning to his men, "Is the chopper ready?"

"Almost Boss, they were still checking the maintenance for our departure."

"Tch, be sure to do it quickly or else." Romolo said.

"Yes Boss"

Romolo turn to her and smirked, "I will have you transport far away from here, making sure none of the Vongola could ever reach you, I would make sure of that."

Tsuna felt really scared, not knowing what will happen to her in the future.

"I still have a meeting to attend, be sure to do things without any failure."

"Yes Boss!"

A tall building, Byakuran the boss of Gesso Famiglia was waiting for a certain people that wished for this meeting with his trusted Funeral Weather Bodyguards.

For long hour of waiting, finally the people he was waiting for arrive.

"You made me wait too long." Byakuran said in open eyes, truly not liking how he's been waiting for one hour and thirty minutes just for him to arrive. "Guerra Famiglia, Romolo Guerra."

Romolo was standing in front of him and a small smile to his lips, "Sorry for my tardiness, Gesso Famiglia's boss, Byakuran Gesso."

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	4. Failure

Dark auras were around inside the room. Men outside were mentally shivering from the tension while the funeral weathers felt nothing but observing the boss in front of their boss. Byakuran who was irritated for being waited for so long took a deep breath to calm himself and leaned to his chair.

"I expect something like this will never repeat again." Byakuran said with close eyes, still the usual him is still not appearing in front of them.

"Will do" The boss of Guerra said before going to his sit and sat there. The door behind closed, leaving them be to have their private conversation. "First of all, welcome to my place Boss of Gesso Famiglia, I am truly honored to have you here in my place."

Byakuran didn't reply, only observing the person in front of him.

* * *

Outside the building, Shoichi was left alone inside the car, observing the building. He had thought things such as why the Guerra Boss invited Byakuran to their headquarters and what does he wants. For some reason, his guts were telling there's something inside there. He wanted to know and check it out but he needed to be cautious, this famiglia might be an enemy, he can't take risk especially Byakuran in there, even with his Funeral weathers.

He took a deep breath before facing his laptop to his lap. "There's no harm done if I infrared their system right?"

Shoichi began doing it without anyone's consent.

* * *

Inside the room where both bosses were discussing, the aura around was all serious, like if ever you let your guard down, you'll be killed without knowing it.

"So you desire we Gesso Famiglia to be controlled under you." Byakuran said in narrowing eyes.

Romolo answered back, "No, all I want was assistance from your famiglia with few things." He leaned closer to the table and gave a tempting tone, "If you agree to help us, I can assure you the relationship between our famiglias will become stronger and will never betray you."

Byakuran can sense what he was trying to do, of course he will never let him win. "Now tell me the benefit I could have other than the relationship Guerra Boss, I won't agree so easily until you tell me the things you wanted that you ask assistance from us."

"Benefits huh… well I can't say such thing until you agree to me?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"No, I'm making you think about it."

"You do know that even your famiglia are strong, that doesn't mean I can't take it down on my own right?"

"Oh I know. That's why I don't want to face the other side Gesso Boss."

Romolo smirked, knowing the plan within the darkness was moving according to his will.

* * *

Somewhere, Tsuna was being drag by two men as they walk on the hallway and seems in hurry. Tsuna who has no strength to fight back can't help but feel helpless. Almost whole body was chained and her mouth was covered with a cloth and few bodies were bleeding due to how much these people hurt her.

From the hallway, they just come across a security camera but not that they mind, knowing this place was their base, only them can see it.

* * *

Inside the car outside the building, Shoichi's eyes were all focused on the surveillance camera, seeing all the places that their camera was seeing, even the meeting of Byakuran and the boss of Guerro Famiglia.

'Their security system was tight, but not tight enough for me to see.' Shoichi said with a smirk as he pulled up his glasses, proud of himself.

As he kept watching the surveillance cameras at the same time hacking their system, he noticed two people were dragging someone who seems to be in hurry. It was bit blur but Shoichi noticed something very familiar. He took a closer look and very shocking to him, it was indeed someone he knew. It was Tsunayuki, the wife of the strongest hitman and little sister of both Vongola and CEDEF boss.

'I got to tell this to Byakuran-san!' Shoichi mentally yelled as he took his phone beside him and began making a call.

* * *

Inside the meeting, Kikyo who was holding the phone of his boss felt the vibration. He looked down to check who was calling and it was bit surprising it was Shoichi. He turn to the table where the meeting was about to be done. Seeing Byakuran, his boss had refused his intention of helping and alliance between their famiglia.

'Why is Irie Shoichi calling when he knows Byakuran-sama is in the middle of the meeting?' Kikyo questioned mentally. Well he knew Shoichi doesn't do such thing without reason so even if its bit rude, he has to give this phone to his Boss.

Kikyo stepped forward and leaned to his boss, "Excuse me Byakuran-sama but Irie Shoichi was calling for you."

"Shoichi-kun?" Byakuran questioned, finding it surprising since he knew he's in the middle of the meeting, he will never bother calling him, unless it's emergency. He turned to the boss in front of him and stood up, "Excuse me for a while but it seems I got a call. Wait for my return."

"Oh no need Gesso Boss, since I already know how things will end, how about I go out for a while to order some men to give us treat to relax ourselves." Romolo said kindly, hiding the fact his own phone was vibrating inside to his jacket pocket, a signal that's saying everything is ready.

Byakuran nodded as Romolo stood up from his sit and went out the room. Once he's completely gone, Byakuran took his phone from Kikyo and answered it.

"Shoichi-kun?"

"BYAKURAN-SAN NGHHHHH" Byakuran smiled, knowing he seems panicking so much that made his stomach hurt. "Shoichi-kun are you alright? Don't panic and-"

"We have no time for that Byakuran-san!" Shoichi almost shouted. "We have trouble Byakuran-san and as much as I want to explain everything we don't have time for it."

"What do you mean Shoichi-kun?" Byakuran asked in narrowed eyes, it seems this trouble was something that mustn't joke around.

"Tsunayuki-chan is captive by Guerro Famiglia and they are planning on transporting her far away from here!"

Byakuran was shock to what he had heard. Tsunayuki is here in Guerro Famiglia, being captive and…

"Kikyo, Zakuro"

The two kneel down, "Yes Byakuran-sama?"

"Attack Guerro famiglia and save Tsu-chan from them." He ordered in serious and deadly tone, much as they immediately comply.

Byakuran was very furious. The Vongola's princess, Tsunayuki was being captive by this barbarian? It seems they haven't know they just triggered that must not be triggered.

* * *

The roof top, there was a helicopter that's ready to take off. Tsunayuki was pushed inside, slamming to the floor and groan in pain. Both men were just waiting for their boss to come and it seems the boss was a fast that he just arrived in time.

"Good job you two." The Guerro Boss commented the two, much as it made them happy. He turned to the fallen maiden and smirked evilly, "It seems my plan on using the Gesso Famiglia to cover my action won't work but that doesn't matter." He went in and closed the entrance. "I have more plans in standby. Those plan will surely destroy the Vongola." He laughed evilly.

Tsunayuki can't believe this guy. He's doing such length just to destroy Vongola? Just what kind of man is he?

The helicopter was now beginning to move as its floating up, ready to take off when suddenly, a sound of explosion was heard. The two men outside immediately took their guns, protecting the helicopter from the intruder.

Romolo inside the helicopter was amused, 'It seems they found out already.'

The roof top, Romolo saw the sky flame burst that killed the two men outside. There, Byakuran was not hesitating to give his wrath around these people. He looked up to see the helicopter was already far from the sky and moving but that doesn't mean they can get away from it.

"I won't let you escape" Byakuran spoke deeply before bursting his Sky flame from his feet, giving a burst of speed to fly up in the sky.

Romolo was not surprise that he's getting closer, knowing it's a boss who can use Dying Will Flame surely can do something like this.

"Burst our speed out." Romolo ordered the pilot.

"Yes boss" the men ordered as he pressed the red button just beside him.

From the helicopter, a rocket booster came out and activated as it gave them more boost of speed then before.

Byakuran was shock to this but didn't give up to chaise after it but it was so fast that they were already gone far away. He grunts in irritation, unable to save her in time.

He took one of the devices that communicate him with his Funeral Weathers and ordered, "Never let any Guerro men escape, we shall interrogate them and have them tell us where they are taking her."

"Yes Byakuran-sama" Kikyo's voice was heard. Zakuro followed, "Should we inform this to the Vongola Byakuran-sama?"

"Yes"

* * *

Vongola Mansion in Giotto's office, a phone call was heard and G was the one who answered it. It was Shoichi, telling what happened to them that shock G.

G went to Giotto whose impatiently waiting from his chair. G spoke, "Giotto a phone call came from Shoichi just now. He informed us about Tsuna."

Giotto was shock to that as he was about to shout and order to tell him where she is but G spoke before he could.

"They found her but unfortunately they were unable to save her. She was currently in the hands of the Guerro Famiglia."

"Guerro Famiglia?" Giotto repeated the name, asking to make sure he heard it right. G nod, telling it is. G gave the phone to Giotto as he took it and put it to his ears. "Shoichi"

"Giotto-kun we're very sorry we're unable to save her just in time. It's just that-"

"No need to apologize Shoichi. I understand since when we contacted Byakuran to inform him our assistance, he's currently gone out for a meeting."

"Y-yes and it was a Guerro Famiglia who invited us." Giotto's eyes widen. Shoichi continued, "Guerro Famiglia called us to have an alliance and assistance about a certain task which they never gave information about what it was and according to our investigation, the Guerro Famiglia are planning to use our Famiglia to cover that task."

Giotto gripped his hands, "So it's like they want to have both Gesso and Vongola's alliance to break and start a war huh."

"Which furious Byakuran-san after discovering that." Shoichi said with tone of anger. "Do you mind to open your access to mine? I can give you more of my discoveries from here."

Giotto turned to his right hand, "G open our access for Shoichi."

G nodded before returning back to his place, opening his computer to do what his boss had ordered him to do. Giotto's attention went back to Shoichi.

"Tell me about Guerro Famiglia"

"Not much I could tell you but the current boss was named Romolo Guerro, 45 years old a half Italian and Australian. He is someone who's greedy but very smart. From what I had gathered, Romolo Guerro killed his own father who was the previous boss and as for his mother and one brother and sister I do not know. He easily manipulates his men that almost none questioned the death of their own boss."

"Someone's dangerous huh" Giotto said as he register the information he had gain from his friend engineer. "Do you know where are they taking my sister Shoichi?"

"I'm currently checking it Giotto-kun." Shoichi said before finding it. "It seems the helicopter they took wasn't just an ordinary helicopter. It was moving so fast that I can't say it's a helicopter anymore."

"A fast ride like a plane?"

"Faster than plane Giotto-kun."

"Do you know where it's heading?"

"Just a minute" Giotto waits for him to analyze it. A minute Shoichi spoke, "Found it Giotto-kun."

"Where?"

"Australia"

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	5. Pain

Australia, Small Island in the seashore, there was a young girl around 12 years old who sits alone above the big rock, watching the sea as it moves in front of her. The young girl has a long black hair and ruby eyes, also pale and thin body.

The girl was continued to watch the view in front of her when she sensed someone came to where she is. She gave a small smile, knowing who the person was.

"Seems sad Scarlet, is there something wrong?" The man asked to the girl whose name was Scarlet. She took a deep breath before answering his question, "I just want you to know this might be our last time meeting each other Mister."

"Oh? Why is that Scarlet?"

"My brother is coming back and... surely he will never let me come out to see you again."

"You have a protective brother... that's kind of nice."

"... I.... guess..."

"What's with the hesitating answer? Are they doing something that you haven't told me?"

The girl shook her head, "I-It's nothing"

"I sense your lying."

"That I wish for you not to get further than that... I... I don't want trouble you, much worst something bad happen to you."

The man is studying her, he can sense the fear within her tone and body. He pities the girl actually, malnutrition, weak and her heart seem... empty.

"If ever something happen while your brother is in here, don't hesitate to come out and call me. I will surely come there and help you out." The man promise, much as her shock to hear such words.

Small tears coming out to her eyes but immediately wipe it, "T-thanks... I will"

The girl stood up from the rock and jump, landing to the sand to face the person she's been talking this whole time. She had met the man more than three years and those times became really fun. She knew, if ever she didn't meet this person, she'll never know the true meaning of the word fun.

"Until we meet again Mister... thank you for being with me this whole time."

"What are you talking about Scarlet? I should be thanking you, it's been a while since I had talk to someone you know."

The girl giggle, "Really Mister just what are you? For this whole three years you still haven't said your name."

"Didn't I tell you it's Tiger?"

"I know your joking Mister. I may be twelve years old but that doesn't mean you can fool me so easily."

"Oh, such a smart girl"

"You always say that but really I'm not that smart. It was just a common sense."

The man began t laugh, making the girl smile and laugh with him. Both had a great time until they heard a weird sound coming to their way. The girl became sad from the sound.

"Brother's coming and I need to return back. If he arrived and saw me I'm gone, he'll surely get angry. I-I have to go Mister."

The man nod, understanding it. "Just remember what I told you Scarlet."

"I will Mister." The girl said with a final smile before turning around and left the place, leaving the man standing to where he is.

The man felt sad, knowing the person whom he always spends time this whole three years will be gone. He turn into the sea and took a deep breath before scratching his head.

'I guess it's me alone again... huh'

* * *

 

Vongola Mansion, Giotto released his order investigate Australia as soon as possible. G and Asari complied to the order as they began to prepare things as soon as possible. Chrome, Lal Mitch and Caelum can see how everyone was intense and hurry they were. Not being able to do anything really sucks them.

"How I wish I could go too and help them rescue Tsuna-san." Chrome murmured but the two heard it. Lal gave comfort to the pregnant woman, "Chrome I feel the same way too as I can't do anything knowing Tsuna is in trouble and Colonnello is out but remember, the health of the child inside you must be your top priority. If ever Tsuna heard something happened to the child all because of her being captured she will surely blame herself for it."

Chrome smiled, knowing she's telling the truth. "I just hope everyone could make it in time before it's too late." Lal nod, agreeing "Yeah, let's just hope so."

Unknown on the two, Caelum is holding his mother's phone, messaging his Papa about what's happening.

In the message, it says:

_I heard Uncle Giotto to have everyone head to Australia and find this Guerro Famiglia. From the looks of things, it seems it was them who attacked and took Mama. Papa, please save Mama._

Caelum sends the message and embraced it, praying that his Mama would come home safely.

* * *

 

Airport, Reborn was truly impatient as all he wanted was return back to Italy and searched those bastards who dare to take his wife. Dark thought continue to run to his mind, a grave torture he must say that truly he'll enjoy it.

His phone within his pocket vibrated, alerting him he has a message. Reborn took his phone and read it. Leon crawl down a bit to his fedora, reading the message his master just receive.

One of the female attendants came and bowed, "Master Reborn sorry for the wait. Your flight back to Italy is ready for departure."

Reborn glance to the female attendant before closing his phone and return it to his pocket and stood up. "Cancel the flight"

"Eh?" The female attendant was surprise. He demanded for his flight to be hurry as soon as possible but now he just said cancel it?

"From the looks of things" Reborn took his case and smirked darkly, "My target was actually here in this country. Report to the Vongola that I shall start hunting them down."

Reborn walked away, leaving the trembling female attendant because of how his tone is truly deadly and suffocating.

"Y-ye-yes M-Ma-Master... Re-Reborn"

* * *

 

Small Island in the big mansion, Romolo Guerra has a big smile to his lips, a great victory was achieve after all. He got the princess and able to escape from Italy where surely the furious Vongola is located.

A man went to him and bowed, "Boss we had put her inside the cage as you ordered."

"Make sure to keep an eye on her. She's not allowed to escape within my hand, much more die. She need to be kept alive for our future plan understood."

"Yes boss" The man turned around and left. Leaving him alone, he turn to the clear sky, still the smile of victory is plastered to his lips. A little second he became serious as he began thinking.

'Now how to make her speak.' Romolo thought before hearing the door opened, seeing the twelve years old who has the same hair and eyes like him. He smirked, seeing his own obedient little sister came to greet him.

"It's been a while older brother, how have you been?" Scarlet greeted with a bright smile, although her eyes shows nothing but emptiness.

Romolo smirked even wider, knowing how broken his own little sister was, such pity. "My dear sister... Scarlet how's life here?"

"It's been great!" Scarlet responded with joy and suddenly, she was hit by her cheek, making her fall to the ground harshly.

Romolo actually just slap her, not even holding back his strength. "I heard you had been going out while I'm gone. Tell me Scarlet, who let you out without my permission?" Scarlet tried to stand up but she was kicked to her stomach, making her caught in pain. Romolo walked forward to his little sister. "Tell me who are you again?"

Even in pain, she tried to stand up but still respond, "Y-you're... servant... s-si-sister."

"I'm happy you remember. A very good child." He glared, "Now how about you please your dear brother Scarlet and remember, we are only once left, you should always stay to each other... always."

"Y-yes d-dear brother."

* * *

 

Night in the underground, Tsuna was alone inside the underground cage with only one slim light on the center. She curled herself to the corner, enduring the pain her body was itching. The place was cold too, having no choice but to rub herself to fight against the coldness.

She continued to be like that, until she heard the door opened from afar. She can hear footsteps which were soft and fragile. The person finally came which surprise her. It was a young girl, same hair and eyes like the person who took her, carrying a tray of food that seems to be for her.

The girl went to the cage and slides the food in. The food was only soup and old bread. Tsuna turn to the child and study her. She could tell, there are serious bruises all over her body, even thought her clothes were covering them. The child's eyes reflects emptiness and pain, it truly pains Tsuna seeing a child's condition like that.

The child continues to stare at her too, like waiting for her to eat the food she had brought for her.

Slowly, Tsuna went to the food but instead of eating it, she smiled to the child. "Hello, may I ask your name?" The child blink, before looking down. Tsuna tilt her head, "You can't talk to me?"

The child kept looking down, not wanting to meet her eyes. Tsuna gave a soft voice, "Come on, it's not like I'll hurt you right?"

A spark of warmness was felt to the child's heart and slowly looked up to meet her eyes again. She can feel the warmness that the woman in front of her was showing which she doesn't understand why she feels this way.

"S-Scarlet." The child answered. Tsuna warmly smiled, "Scarlet, like the color of your eyes. It was a good name."

"Good name?" Scarlet questioned. Tsuna found it questioning, "Does no one ever told you that?"

"H-huh? W-well... being a demon was more commented than that." Tsuna was shock to hear that. Demon? A child like her!? Before she could say something, the child continued, "They say that because of the color of my eyes and hair, a fitting figure of a demon."

"That's not true!" Scarlet's eyes widen on the sudden outburst of Tsuna. She slides the food on the side and reached the child's cheek and smiled, "That's not true. You're a child who was about to shine in this little world you know. They may say that because of your own appearance, but you yourself know better. You are not a demon, you are a human with a heart."

"A heart?" Scarlet questioned. Tsuna nodded, "By the way, I'm Tsunayuki but you may call me Tsuna. Please to meet you Scarlet."

Scarlet felt even warmer from her heart. Like the warm of her mother when she was still alive.

The child smiled, a smiled that she only show to the man she was used to talked with. They both have the same radiance which until now was too mysterious for her.

Being drawn and accepted.

A mysterious feeling indeed.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	6. Enough

It's been a three days ever since Romolo came home with his captive, Tsunayuki. Scarlet from the shadow was trembling in fear when she can hear the shout of pain Tsunayuki produced every time his brother with his men came to do some 'talk'. She can see them torturing her, wanting some answers from her but Tsunayuki kept refusing as she accepts the pain they gave.

Even if she had gone through pain and torturing, she never lost the smile every time she came to give her food. This reminded her of pain that she had gone through when she was still six years old, the time her father was killed, the day her own mother was killed in front of her by his own brother and the day her brother, Romolo gave her a gift which was indeed traumatizing. When she opened it, she was shock to see it was the head of her other older brother.

Many suffering things after that, no longer remember when the last time she felt peace and relief. For those days, she had unconsciously lost her emotions, giving the emotion her older brother desire but other than that she felt nothing. A broken as they say indeed, but only once restored when she met the man when she was walking beside the seashore, wondering when everything would end.

If ever something happened to that man, she may never take it anymore. But things change. Tsunayuki had opened her heart which she promise never will other than the man. Remembering back, she realized something which truly pains her even more. She wanted to curse something, wanting to know how things ended up like this, what did she do to deserve this kind of life and why the heck she's still alive after all his brother had done to their own parents and brother!?

Hearing her shout of pain, it kills her. Can no longer take it anymore, that night she sneaks out, hoping to find him.

She went to the seashore she usually come and kept looking around, hoping to find him.

"Scarlet?" The child turned to the voice and she was so glad, it was him. "Mister!" Scarlet called as she run to the man and hugged him.

The man smiled, seeing the child again even if it was only three days they haven't met. Scarlet looked up to the man and gave a desperate look, "Mister please help me, I don't know what to do."

The man blink before nodding. Both went deeper to the forest, avoiding some eyes that might catch them. When they knew its safe, they both sat down and talk about it.

"So what's troubling you Scarlet?" The man asked the child. Scarlet was looking down, seems organizing her thought. The man waited for her response until she finally spoke, "I am about to do something that will disobey my brother's desire. I can't do this alone, I know that... that's why..." She turn to the man, "Will you help me?"

The man was bit surprise, seeing how determine the child which she never showed ever since the two met.

"I will ask the information first before I could decide Scarlet." The man said in serious tone. Scarlet seems having a debate before nodding.

"Mister... you told me before that you have a daughter right?" The man raised his eye brow, mentally asking why she brought that up. She asked, "If ever you met her again, what will you do?"

The man sighs before scratching his head, "Didn't I tell you already? I can't accept her as my own daughter. I mean she's... s-sorry this is something I can't bring up to someone young as you. When you grow older I might tell you."

"For some reason I expect that... in any case... will you do something for me?"

"I told you, depending on what you're planning to do. Once you tell me, I'll think about it."

"Then it's better to start from the beginning." She took a deep breath before explaining everything. "My older brother... he holds a captive inside the mansion. I want to save her... it was just few days since I had met her but... I felt warm and whole when I'm with her... like... a feeling when my mother was still alive."

The man stayed silence as he let the child speak.

"In there... my brother was torturing her, asking some kind of information about a certain famiglia but she kept refusing to say any information about them. She kept accepting the pain they will give, it really pains me when I hear her scream in pain."

'A tough girl' The man though as he continue to listen.

"Because of that... I... I had enough. I'll go and have her escape from here."

"Scarlet this is an Island. She can hide but from how small this place was, there is no doubt they'll find her."

"Which you enter from this scene Mister."

"What!?"

"This island is not safe for her, she need to get out from this very island and I know myself I can't do such task. So please mister, take her away from here."

"B-but how? Remember I don't have anything to get out from this island."

"Remember the hidden boat that you made? Use it to escape from here. What do you say Mister, will you help me?"

"Very determine aren't you." The man commented with amuse tone. Scarlet became sad and looked down, "You know... truth to be told... this favor of mine... it shouldn't be you who should do this... but in this moment, I have no choice. To save her... I have to do something which has half percent of success."

"What do you mean Scarlet?" The man was confused to that. Scarlet only gave a small smile, "You'll know when you meet her Mister."

Almost morning when Scarlet went back from the mansion and sneak back to her room to sleep. The coming night is where she shall execute her plan. She can't fail to this.

* * *

 

Somewhere in the main island of Australia, Fon and Viper were together. Fon was watching Viper as she concentrate, using her power to locate the location of Tsunayuki. Fon as he observe felt how hard it was. Well Australia is a country, with no specific location they can't find her more than faster they could.

'It's been three, no, becoming four days ever since those famiglia took her.' Fon thought as he watches Viper. 'Vongola were almost around to search for them. Reborn is nowhere to reach, I wonder where he is."

"Any luck Fon?" Colonnello came with Verde and Skull from behind. Fon shook his head, "Viper still can't find her. Maybe they're not around in this city."

Colonnello twitch, "Damn them..."

"Any luck for you Verde?" Fon asked in hopeful. Verde shook his head in disappointment. Skull was the one who spoke, "We tried but nothing. Everything around the next city seems just normal."

"I see..." Fon gave a disappointment sigh. Colonnello turned back on them and asked, "How's Reborn doing kora?"

"He haven't contacted any of us ever since." Viper was the one who answered as she stood up to face them.

Fon asked her, "So no?" Viper nod, "She's not here either."

Suddenly Colonnello's phone vibrated. Seeing the ID caller and it was Reborn, he answered.

"Hoy kora where are-"

"Colonnello are all the Arcobaleno with you?"

"Eh?" Colonnello was surprise to that. "Y-yes they are kora."

"Have Viper focus on other islands not the cities."

"Kora what are you-"

"Better give me a good result" The phone ended. Colonnello sigh before facing them, "Reborn asked you Viper to search her around other islands than here."

"Islands?" Viper thought for a moment before nodding, "It might be a good idea since from this moment, we all can say that everyone are focused on finding her here in main island. We less focus on other island."

"Then we'll do that kora." Colonnello stare at his phone for a bit. Skull asked, "Something wrong Colonnello-sempai?"

Colonnello scratched his head, "Well... for some reason I just noticed how tired Reborn's voice was. Even if it was well hidden, I'm sure he's very tired."

Verde pushed up his glasses, "Looks like Reborn never rest ever since her captured." Verde turn to Viper, "I hate to say this but... looks like we better give him a good result as fast as we can. I kind of pity him."

Viper smirked, "No need to say that, I know." Fon smiled on the two, seeing they haven't give up on anything.

"I'll report this to Yuni. Everyone go on ahead and find her as soon as possible." Fon said to everyone. They all respond in union.

"Yeah!"

* * *

 

In the island at the mansion, Romolo was talking to one of the scientist. He has a big smirk to his lips for some reason.

"So the princess possessed such great flame huh." Romolo said, clarifying the information the scientist had given to him. The scientist nodded, "A sky flame, too bad that it wasn't strong like the two Sky user in Vongola."

"Vongola Decimo and CEDEF Boss huh... when will the experiment start?" Romolo asked. The scientist looked to his paper and answered, "Tomorrow. The preparation still needs time so I'd say tomorrow morning."

Romolo smirk, thinking if ever the experiment became success, he will use the girl as a weapon to destroy the Vongola and conquered the dark world.

Outside the room, Scarlet was leaning to the wall beside the entrance, eyes were wide open on how her own brother would do next after his torturing. Experimenting Tsunayuki? She won't let it happen.

She slowly walked away from the place, not wanting to be found by her own brother that she knew what he will do next.

* * *

 

Evening in the underground cage, Tsunayuki has more than bruises that she can no longer count. Her whole body was in pain, tears kept falling down to her eyes and want nothing more than get out of here.

'Reborn' Tsuna mentally called, she cried even more, 'Gio-Nii, Natsu-Nii... please... anyone... come and help me.'

"Hey... Hey Tsunayuki..." Tsuna slowly turn to the person who's whispering calling her and surprise to her it was Scarlet, wide eyes with the reflection of worries.

"S-Scarlet?" Tsuna called before slowly sitting up but the pain in her body truly hurts as she had fallen to the ground again.

"Don't force yourself." Scarlet said before going to the caged door, "Just a minute I'll be coming there."

Scarlet put the key in and twist it as the door opened. She went it and head to her side.

'Her condition is too bad.' Scarlet thought before taking something from her pocket and it was a small bottle of medicine. She took three pills using her left hand and gave the pills to her, "Take this Tsunayuki."

Tsunayuki slowly opened her eyes and saw the pills she was trying to give. Scarlet decide to reach her up and put the pills inside her mouth. Tsunayuki swallowed the pills and slowly she felt the effect of the medicine. She turned to the child who's not giving a relief expression.

"It's a medicine they call Sun pills which I don't know where it came from. It will help you gain some strength for the time being." Scarlet explained.

Slowly Tsunayuki sat up and felt no pain anymore. She turned to the child and smiled, "Thank you Scarlet."

Scarlet smiled a bit before standing up, "Come on, and let's get out of here."

Tsuna was surprise, "Get out... you mean..."

"I came here to have you escape here. My brother will soon experiment you and I don't want to let it happen." Tsuna was shock to that. Wait..."Brother?"

"You still haven't figured it out? Well I don't really want you to know... still..."

"Your brother... was it him? Romolo Guerra?"

Hesitant but answered, "Y-yes... My full name is Scarlet Guerra, he's my older brother."

"But you both don't look alike." Tsuna said, much as it surprise Scarlet. "We don't? We have same hair and eyes Tsunayuki. People preferred us as demons, how can you say we don't look alike?"

"Your heart and didn't I told you already? Don't see yourself as a demon like those people tell you."

Scarlet felt warmness to her heart, which something now she could say no longer deserves it.

Scarlet looked down before turning away, "Please... let's just get out of here. I knew someone out from here, he'll be there for you until the end."

"Scarlet are you sure? It's like your disobeying your own brother."

"And my first time I did such thing." Scarlet said with haft smile, "But for some reason I don't regret it at all."

Tsuna observe the child carefully, seeing pain within her own eyes. Tsuna stood up from her place. Seeing she's ready, Scarlet walked out from the cage as Tsuna followed from behind. Scarlet check the way first before running up as Tsuna followed.

Arriving outside the underground cage, Tsuna was shock to see two people on the ground, bleeding and they seems... dead.

"I-I killed them." Scarlet confess, much as her surprise to see a twelve years old child just killed and now that they were on the brighter side, she finally saw something in her hand. A knife with bloods, her right hand was bleeding as well but not her blood, must be from those two.

Scarlet no longer bother how the woman would think about her as she looked closely to the people she killed for the first time and saw a gun. Scarlet let go the knife and took the gun from both dead bodies. She gave one to Tsuna.

"Take this just in case. I know you shouldn't be listening to someone who's already a killer but in order for you to survive, please believe me just one last time." Scarlet said with fear and hopeful eyes.

Tsuna instead taking the gun hugged her, it shocked Scarlet to feel the warmness she was giving.

"A child like you shouldn't have been exposed to something like this." Tsuna said, she truly hate the fact it turn out like this. Hesitating to return the hug, she decided not to, "I'm sure you already know I'm being abused right? Beside there's no need to feel pity. My mother died in front of me, killed by my own brother and so is our older brother. He gave me the awful sight of big brother, even father. He destroyed me, there's nothing I can do to change everything. Accept my apology Tsunayuki... I... I hate the fact it turns out like this."

Tsunayuki's tears came down, not because of her situation but because of her. How much pain had she gone through before meeting her? It's way too... painful.

"Please... let's just get out of here before my brother comes." Scarlet said as she pushed her arms around her and turn around, not wanting to face her. She again gave the gun but not looking to her.

Tsuna still feeling sad took the gun from her. She expects the gun before turning the safety pin off.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" Scarlet asked. Tsuna nodded, "My husband taught me, although not good as him."

Scarlet gave a small smile, "I see. Then I would like to apologize if ever my shooting skill is way too off for you. It's my first time wielding a gun after all."

Tsuna observed the child for a bit before asking, "Do you know... how your brother ended up like this?"

Scarlet stayed silence as she began to run away as she followed. As they run, hide and move to securities area, Tsuna was listening to Scarlet's story.

"I don't really know much but I still remember when I was four years old. From our family, only me and brother had red eyes and black hair, our older brother and father had dark green hair and opal eyes while mother had blond hair and topaz eyes. People around me were calling me demon, that's why I can't make any friends and my brother was there to protect me. Since we have the same image, people called us as demonic siblings... no better than our older brother who will soon takes father's place. People never liked us except our own family. Mother and father were kind to me you know, they always have their time with me and even older brother. They kept telling me I'm their precious daughter, they will treasure me... always... I was happy you know, every time they were with me they never fail to give me a smile... except my brother."

"Was it Romolo?"

"Yes. My brother kept telling me they were telling lies. They all don't meant what they said to me. They were just giving me lies at first and soon they will do something bad to me. I was young on that time so I never believe him and kept myself with our parents. Maybe that's when brother turned to hate me. Now when I turned six... he... killed father... then mother in front of me and soon gave me the head of our older brother. I still remember... how he laughs at me when I saw them, truly terrified that I am about to lose my mind. My brother always whisper within my head, we should always stay together... always."

"Scarlet"

"Remembering all those says... it seems I finally understand why I'm still alive you know. We both have same eyes and same hair... same fate. He wanted to show me how cruel everything in this world was. No wonder he was trying to break me. Now that I realize, I really found it funny. I wonder why we were born this way... the world is indeed cruel like hell."

"... Yeah, there are times I thought the same thing. Why is the world so cruel? What did I do to deserve something like this?"

"Eh?"

"You see... I was an abandon baby. Ever since I was born I was left in the middle of the street and an orphan nun found me and raised me within the orphanage. As days go by, I can't help but think... why did my parents abandon me? Am I someone they don't like? Am I a curse one? If so, why did they let me live? Why am I born in this world?"

"Tsunayuki"

"I never told my pain to anyone. I don't want anyone within the orphanage to be worried, that's why I made a mask within myself, a mask where I am fine, happy and help the other orphan kids like me to be happy. My life continues, still asking the same question within my head... until... until someone broke the mask I had created for almost my whole life. That person is someone whom became my husband. You know... because of him that I found my real family. I met my biological mother who truly burst her tears from seeing me and told me everything. I actually have an older brother and twin brother, although the two never knew about my existence and... it was my father who hated me and throw me away."

"Why is that?"

"Impure flame, my mother said I was born with impure flame and... my father said about me will be the reason of the Vongola's destruction so he thrown me without my mother and brother knowing. My father just want to protect the Vongola he had sworn to protect so... who could blame him."

"Don't you feel any anger to your own father? I mean he abandoned you right?"

"Well... I do but... It's not like hatred could do anything... beside I already forgave him, since I understand why he did that to me. He just cares for Vongola and both my brothers. He doesn't want their future be destroyed... that's why I understand and silently forgive him. Now... I just silently hope my father would accept me someday."

"You have such a kind heart. I think no human could do the same thing as you. Being able to forgive your father after abandoning you."

"That's because no matter what happen, he is still my father. His blood runs through my veins and... family is still a family."

"Eh?"

"You might understand when you gain a family Scarlet. I had come to realize that when I gave birth to our first child, Caelum."

"Caelum"

"When you meet him, I'm sure you two would be such great friends."

"Friends..." Scarlet can't help but laugh silently, "I hope so"

Finally getting out to the exit where Scarlet used to escape and meet someone, both run ahead as fast as they could. Scarlet kept the lead while Tsuna followed her.

Almost arriving the seashore, there is someone standing, seems waiting for them to arrive.

"Tsunayuki meet the person who will help you get out of here." Scarlet said to her.

Both turn to look to each other and shock, not believing they will see each other again.

The man Scarlet had spend time with was none other than a blond haired father, the former CEDEF Boss and father of Vongola Decimo, current CEDEF Boss and her, Sawada Iemitsu.

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	7. Big Idiot

Both were still staring to each other, still in disbelief that all this years, they would see each other again. Scarlet who can sense the tension between the two decide to break it.

"Mister are you with us?" Scarlet asked, making the man whose Iemitsu return to reality, "We don't have time for staring contest, you have to go with her."

"W-wait just a second" Iemitsu said as he used his thumb to rub his forehead, "So your saying the one your brother was captured was her!?" Scarlet nod as an answer. "Scarlet why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you'll refuse" Scarlet answered without hesitation. "I heard her side about you Mister and I think you still hate her, even though there's actually no reason for you to hate her. Even so you gave your words to me Mister and please don't back down because of this."

"W-wait, you really know each other?" Tsuna asked the two. Scarlet faced her and nod, "We're friends… he said."

"Do you doubt me Scarlet?" Iemitsu said, sound hurt. Scarlet thought for a moment, before answering "Who knows"

Tsuna was still shock, how come it turn out like this?

"In any case, Mister please get her out of here." Scarlet said to Iemitsu in desperate tone. Iemitsu narrowed his eyes and asked, "But first I want to learn how she got here? Most of all, why they took her?"

"First question answer, she got here because of my brother." Scarlet said with monotone, "Second question answer, I had told this already to you, it's about taking certain information from her and… soon they'll use her for some kind of experimentation. I can't let that happen."

"What information?" Iemitsu asked in narrowed eyes. Scarlet answered, "A certain Famiglia called Vongola."

That widen his eyes before glaring at Tsuna, "I know you could bring disaster upon Vongola. I was right all along." Tsuna was shock to her father's words but then Scarlet butt in and gave a protective stance as both arms wide open as if shielding her, "No she doesn't. What do you think is the reason they keep torturing her? Don't you know how much pain she had gone through all because she won't say a thing about them?"

"How can you be so sure about that Scarlet?"

"Because I was there the whole time Mister."

"Both of you STOP!" Tsuna shouted on the two, making them turn to her. "There's no time for that and… Scarlet I appreciate your help from having me escape and… I think this is enough. I'll try managing myself somehow to get out of here."

"Get out of here? We're in the middle of the small island Tsunayuki. My brother's men have a number enough for you to be search and get caught again." Scarlet said her point. Tsuna nodded, knowing that, "Even so I can no longer expose you to danger Scarlet."

"I entered this on my own." Scarlet argued as Tsuna spoke back, "Which is exactly my point. Your life is in danger too Scarlet, more than mine because you helped me escape and killed the guards there too."

Iemitsu and Scarlet's eyes widen from that. Tsuna continued to speak as she turned to Iemitsu, "Father… I know you still hate me so… just take Scarlet and get out of here. I'll take another path to escape from here."

"What!?" Scarlet was shock to this. "Do you even have a plan of escaping here!?"

"From this point not yet but I'll find it sooner or later." Tsuna said with a small blush and smile.

"But that's giving you more danger than I do Tsunayuki. I can't let you." Scarlet said, completely against her idea about separating herself to them.

"B-bu-but-"

"Please don't waste my effort Tsunayuki"

"FINE!" Both girls turn to the only man on the group. Iemitsu sigh as he scratches his head, "Scarlet I'll help you have her escape from here. I already heard your plan and I gave my word that I would help you so I won't back down to this. Still, that doesn't mean I haven't changed my mind about that curse child."

"It's not like I'm trying to change your mind about her, since I know it's not one of my line to do such thing… still, thanks Mister." Scarlet said with sincere words which was actually rare to happen. Iemitsu gave a heavy sigh, still grunting the fact he would help someone of all people, her.

Tsunayuki on the other hand felt sad, seeing her own father still hates her for all these years. It's not like she can blame him or anything, maybe that's just how it is. Tsuna then turn to Scarlet who was smiling for Iemitsu. From what she can see, Scarlet was someone close to her father. Looks like they had met before which gave Scarlet some happiness, much as her relief for her.

Scarlet turned to Tsuna who's staring at her and asked, "Something wrong Tsunayuki?"

Tsuna just smiled, "Just wondering how you can speak like an adult instead of your normal age. Remembering our conversation just before we got here, I think I already know why. You were force to mature, which actually pains me."

"No need to feel such thing Tsunayuki, its fine." Scarlet turn back to Iemitsu and spoke, "I think we stayed too long and we're lucky they still haven't found out that we're already gone."

Iemitsu nodded, "Your right" He turn to the mansion which only a small part can be seen, since it was covered by trees from their surroundings. He turn back to them and spoke, "Our long chit chat is over. We should go."

Scarlet nodded, agree while Tsuna just stayed, wanting things carefully. Iemitsu began running on the side and Scarlet took Tsuna's hand and both started to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked as she was being pulled by Scarlet. The child answered, "A place where we hide our vehicle to get out from this island."

Tsuna was surprise to see how Scarlet seems having fun even thought the situation they had was something that shouldn't be having fun about. For her, it was like the child who's always inside the dark room finally came out to retrieve its light. Yes, Scarlet felt free.

* * *

In the mansion, Romolo was reading the reports from the scientist when one men came in and seems in panic.

"S-sir the prisoner had gone missing!" The man informed, making Romolo halted from what he was doing and glare the man. "What did you say!?"

"T-the prisoner… e-escaped."

Romolo grip his hand that crumpled the paper he was holding. "Find her! don't even let HER ESCAPE FROM MY HAND!"

"YES SIR!"

The man walked away. Romolo felt rage, the princess able to escape, just how did it happen!? Suddenly, something strikes to his mind and his eyes seem reflecting glow of red.

"So you plan to disobey me... very well sister." Something had finally decided to his mind, something he would never thought it would come to this but as things go by, it seems he has no choice but to do it. "It's time to send you to the place I had taken our parents."

He throws the paper he was holding and took a golden gun from his drawer before exiting the room.

* * *

Outside somewhere, they can hear running steps from where they are. Tsuna's intuition was reacting, telling the pursuers are coming.

"T-they're coming after us." Tsuna said as she run. Iemitsu who could feel the same as Tsuna due to his own intuition huffed "Looks like they found already."

"That's bit too late. I wonder what happened." Scarlet wonder, although she can't feel the two felt about the coming enemies. "Mister can you detect them?"

"I'm not enemy radar Scarlet but if ever I might sense them." Iemitsu said before stopping and turn to them, "Hide"

They hid under the bushes as silence can only be heard. Scarlet who could sense nothing wonder why they just suddenly stop and was about to ask when Tsuna covered her mouth. She turned to her who seems in guard as she stared ahead of them. Scarlet decide to stay quiet and try to figure out what they had sense. Finally, it's answered.

Three men arrived with flashlight in hand, searching the escaped woman.

"Any luck?" The person asked. The other one who was searching the other direction answered, "No one's here."

"This island is not this big. Make sure to look carefully and once you do, tell the others and chaise her." The other person said, making the two answers in union a yes before running away to the other place.

When they are sure they're gone, the three sat up to see their surroundings. Seeing no one, they felt relief.

"That's a close one." Iemitsu said with a small smile. Tsuna sigh in relief and smiled, "Yeah"

"Amazing you two." Scarlet suddenly said, making the two turn to her who's really amaze. "How come the two of you sense they're coming? Even I didn't felt that."

"Intuition" Iemitsu answered, "We have a bloodline that has a high intuition than other people have." He looked to Tsuna and narrowed his eyes, "So it seems you had actually awakened yours."

"It's already been before we actually meet." Tsuna said while looking down, not wanting to face him.

Seeing the two, Scarlet can't help but sigh. "We better get going"

Iemitsu turn to Scarlet and nod before looking around if there any enemies and seeing its clear, he run. Tsuna and Scarlet again followed from behind.

'Tsunayuki didn't show any resentment.' Scarlet thought as she watched Tsuna who's running with them and only faced ahead. The child turn to the man who's only watching ahead as well. She can't help but frown, 'I must say… their family seems completely weird… I guess.'

Both kept running ahead, when suddenly Tsuna felt something which she immediately pushed Scarlet.

Iemitsu stopped and turn around, he was shock to see what happened. Scarlet on the other hand fell on the ground and immediately turn to know why she was pushed but what she saw truly shock her.

There was Tsuna, wide eyes open as she felt the pain from her side abdomen. The knowledge of why the pain kicked in slowly registering as she felt wetness coming down from the very place the pain was. She was shot, a deep one.

Tsuna fell down, bloods coming out from her body.

"TSUNAYUKI!" Scarlet shouted as she went to her.

Iemitsu turn to the person who had shot her, for some reason a foreign feeling just kicked in which he doesn't understand why he felt that way. The feeling of rage which only appears when he knew part of his family was hurt.

There ahead was Romolo with his golden gun in hand and pointing to them, behind him were few people with gun as well. A quick realization on Iemitsu and Scarlet, Romolo shot Tsuna, more like Scarlet was the real target but Tsuna pushed her to avoid it but instead she took the hit.

Romolo twitch, he indeed only want was shot his little sister first and take the princess back to the cage. But it turns out to something he didn't plan at all.

"B-bro-brother" Scarlet called, still in shock that it was him who shot Tsuna at the same time, the fact that her own brother now plan to kill her.

Romolo gave a glare, "Little sister it seems no matter what I do, you will never learn how to stay obedient forever huh." He pointed the gun to Scarlet, "Do not worry, I will grand your longest desire. You will follow our parents in hell."

Before he could pull a trigger, a rock hit his hand. The group turned to Iemitsu whom they finally noticed. The men behind Romolo pointed their guns to him. Scarlet who had recovered throw the gun she wield to Iemitsu. He caught it with no problem as he immediately shoots. The aim was precise, all the men died except Romolo who hid behind the tree before he was shot.

Iemitsu went to Scarlet and Tsuna. Iemitsu firstly check Tsuna, seeing the wound kept bleeding, the shot was deep but thankfully the critical part wasn't hit. Tsuna was still breathing but in a hard way, sweating hard and she kept her eyes open, not wanting to close at the same time, die like this.

"Scarlet be sure to catch up with me." Iemitsu said as he carried her in a bride way before running away with Scarlet from behind, following at the same time catching up with him.

Romolo turned out to where he was hiding and shoot but his shot hit the trees that were on the way. He grunted before chasing after them.

* * *

Almost arriving their destination, Scarlet was thinking about something. She turned to Tsuna, sweating hard and breathing hard. She grip her fist, this shouldn't have turn this way.

"Scarlet move right!" Iemitsu shouted which she immediately comply as she moved right and the bullet shot almost hit them but thankfully was dodge. Scarlet knew, her own brother was chasing after them. Iemitsu looked down to see Tsuna's condition, he turn to other sides, knowing since they were found, surely the other men who were scattered around are gathering to get them. "We'll try losing your brother and those men. Be sure to keep up Scarlet."

"Don't even say it, I know." Scarlet said as she kept running as fast as she could just to catch up with him.

For long running and switching of places, add the night and darkness around, they able to lose them. The group finally arrived to their hidden place which only the two knows which was a small mountain at the end of the island. Scarlet went to the small rock just beside the mountain and turn it, a hidden path stairs heading down was opened before them.

Iemitsu still carrying Tsuna went in with Scarlet carrying a torch for them to have light within the darkness. Both kept running down until they arrived on the depth which has a connection of water and there was a small boat. Scarlet light the other torches as Iemitsu put Tsuna down and check again her condition.

Iemitsu knew her condition had become worst and if this continues she will die. He turned to Scarlet whose finish lighting up the place and put the torch on the torch holder.

"Scarlet get our first aid." Scarlet immediately comply as she run heading to the boat. She took the first aid kit and went back to Iemitsu.

He took the kit and opened it, taking the bandages and so forth and treats her as much as possible. Scarlet can't do anything but stare what he was doing.

Scarlet was afraid, knowing full well she's in the blink of dying. 'No, no more. Please, no more death in front of me!' She begged as she unconsciously took her hand and holds it, like telling not to leave.

Tsuna on the other hand, she could feel her body is becoming numb. In her mind, she still refuses to die, for her son and her husband she will not die. A warm hand she felt afterwards, feeling it was Scarlet who's holding it, telling her to hang on. She also could feel her numbness was depleting. Slowly, she looked around her and saw her own father was treating her as much as he can to make her stay alive.

Iemitsu for long treating gave a sigh as he finished closing the wound. He turned to her arms and checked her pulse. Sensing the heartbeat is still there, she's good and could still live but the beating were slow, the best option to escape the worst scenario was treat her to the better way than this.

Iemitsu stood up and somewhere. Scarlet didn't question as she kept watching over her. Iemitsu return back with a cloak in hand. He wrapped it around Tsuna's body, much as her surprise.

"This place is underground so definitely you're cold already. This will warm you up as you rest." Iemitsu said as he fixed her position to have a better resting position. Tsuna felt warmness which she felt happy about it. She was about to speak when he spoke, "Don't speak and rest. Also, remember I'm only doing this so I could do my promise to Scarlet, nothing more, nothing less."

Scarlet mentally sigh, thinking he's an idiot.

Tsuna mentally giggle, of course she knew about it so there's no need to think any other reason why he's doing this. Even so, she's still happy that her own father treated her.

So instead of speaking, she just smile as thanks before closing her eyes and began to rest.

Scarlet seeing her closed her eyes gave a sigh of relief and turn to Iemitsu who began walking to the boat. Scarlet followed him.

"You should have said you're worried idiot." Scarlet said to him. Iemitsu decide to ignore that. Scarlet's eyes soften and watch him as he ready the boat that they will use for escape. Scarlet went to a rock to sit on and spoke. "So tell me Mister, why do you feel terrified when you were carrying her?"

That made Iemitsu stop as he turn to her and asked, "What do you mean Scarlet?"

"Just as I said Mister, why are you so terrified when you were carrying her while we were being chased by my brother?" Scarlet said before curling herself, "Also, I noticed how you showed your rage when you saw who shot her. Does that mean you have feelings for her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Scarlet."

"Your afraid you know" Scarlet looked to his eyes, "The fact that she'll die in front of you."

Iemitsu's aura became serious and spoke, "I don't really care about her. Remember it was you who asked me to help her escape from here. I don't really care about what happen to her but I as a man who never back down to his words must do what I have agree to do. That's all the reason why I treated her." After saying that, he went back to what he was doing.

"You're just using that excuse Mister." Scarlet said before giving a sigh. "You know, I'm actually wondering… why didn't you kill her when she was born?"

Iemitsu froze from what he was doing. She continued, "She told me her story. You hated her when she was born because of the impure flame she possess which I don't understand what she mean. All I understand is that it might become the reason of Vongola's destruction and so were the future of her own brothers, while for you your own sons."

She looked to Iemitsu, "Normally, people would just kill the person to prevent such tragedy you know, but you didn't. Instead you abandon her in the middle of the street and left her dying. From everything I had heard and now what happened today… Mister, you were hesitating right? The fact you will kill your own daughter, much worst see her dying."

Iemitsu grip the rope he was holding. He still remembers the time when his twins were born. He was actually happy he has twins, feeling the luckiest father in the world wide world but when he saw their flame, he became terrified. There his baby daughter has an impure flame. For him, it was actually alright if the child possessed impure flame but the fact that he's involve in mafia activities and Vongola of all famiglia, her life will face danger which he knows the fact the child could never escape. He wanted to prevent such tragic things, so he had decided to take the child and have her away from Nana and everyone else life.

Arriving Italy with the child, he actually plan to kill her. He has no choice, in order to save her from the coming tragic life, he has to do it, to save her from suffering, from everything. But there is one problem, he can't do it. He has no courage to kill his own blood, his own daughter, his own child. Even if he ordered his men to do it for him, his voice won't come out. Indeed, he was hesitating, more like he can't do it at all! There is only one option and he has no choice but to do it, which was to leave the child in the middle of the street.

When he left the child, he was still there, silently watching the child from afar. He can see the child was suffering from the coldness. Can't take it anymore, he was about to walk and get the child when suddenly, an orphan nun came which he immediately hide. He saw the nun took the child and take her away, already knowing she will be sent in the orphanage. When he knew her life will no longer feel tragic, he felt relief, at the same time, sad with tears coming down to his eyes that he will no longer see his own daughter again, his own princess again.

Iemitsu knew how Nana hates him from doing this to their own daughter but he has no choice but accept the hatred she kept sending, she has no knowledge about mafia, it was only natural. Giotto and Natsu live happily like no problem at all, he was happy when he sees them that there are times he wonder, how life would it be if their own daughter was here with them. Everything was like that, until the day Giotto and Natsu mentioned about the brown hair woman that visited his wife. He already guessed the possibility it was their daughter. For her to come within their life, he has to prevent it no matter what.

The day which he feared the most came, Natsu and Giotto finally knew about their little sister. He actually doesn't know how to explain this but here, Nana was there in front of him, protecting their daughter. His own daughter who he finally knew the name which was Tsunayuki was here too, standing in front of him and showing her courage to protect her baby. He was mentally surprise to that fact but he didn't show it and instead became an evil for everyone. In the very end, he was exile and divorce to Nana. For some reason, he knew this is for the best for the family to start again and this time, without him.

He was mentally laughing at that time. Did he actually made a wrong decision even thought all he did was for the best for everyone and even for her? Even if he asked, he no longer care, no one was there to answer his questions after all. He decide to live far away from them even though he knew no matter where he goes, they will still find him but no longer care. He needs to know how to live alone and this time, let them have the peaceful life they all desire and just hope they are all happy, without him.

"Mister are you alright? You're crying."

Iemitsu had return back to reality and indeed, he was crying. Tears kept falling down without stop, even if he wipes it, it was still there. He just realized it, how much emotions he had kept within his heart. Truly, he felt pathetic.

Scarlet was about to stand up and went to him when he spoke, "Scarlet do you think I'm evil?"

Scarlet was taken aback from the sudden question. Wanting to ask what he was talking about, she saw his eyes staring at her, as if waiting for her answer.

Scarlet looked down, it took a while before she answered, "N-no… it's just… you're an idiot that's all." Iemitsu can't help but laugh to it, "You know… many used to say that to me…" He looked up, "Indeed… I am a big idiot."

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


	8. Sacrifice, Death & Truth

In the island, the men kept running around, trying to find the group who were trying to escape. Romolo who was the boss of the famiglia really want nothing but kill the person who dare to interrupt him from taking the princess and his sister.

"Hide if you can" Romolo murmured but the tone was venom one, "For when I found you, you are all gone."

* * *

To the place where they are hiding, the preparation of the boat was complete and ready to go. Iemitsu took a sigh before turning to Tsuna who was still sleeping. He turn to Scarlet who seems having a deep though. He decided to approach the child.

"Scarlet what's wrong?" Iemitsu asked as he approached her. Scarlet turn to him and gave a small smile, "Nothing. Just thinking that finally we can get out of this island."

Iemitsu could hear his intuition otherwise. "I can hear lies Scarlet."

'How do I always forget he could read my lies?' Scarlet mentally face palm as she wanted to bump her head to the nearest wall. She turned to Iemitsu who seems waiting for her reply. She took a sigh before telling the truth, "Just thinking how I could divert their attention to me while you two escape from here."

Iemitsu's eyes widen as he could guess what she was trying to do, "Divert? Are you going to stay behind so we could escape?"

"It's not like we have a choice Mister. I mean, surely they will keep watch over the water. We can't fight as we ride on the boat you know. They will just destroy the boat and that's the end!"

"True so all we have to do was escape as we hide within the darkness."

"But the sound of water can't be covered right?"

"So that is why you're suggesting to be left behind? Scarlet I can't let that happen."

"Sure you could Mister. Just take your daughter and get out of here."

"Scarlet"

"This is the only thing I can do mister." Scarlet's eyes were showing resolve, "Everything started because of my family, so I as part of this family wanted to end it."

"She won't be happy if she learned about this."

"I know but its fine. I am nothing importance, her real family could heal the small pain that will inflict to her." She said with the reflection of sadness within her eyes as she stared at the sleeping body before turning back to him. "Please Mister, believe me to this."

"Scarlet you can't."

Scarlet smiled, "I finally decided my faith Mister. If I could, I will return back alive. I promise."

Iemitsu could see her full resolve, not holding back. He took a sigh, "Promise me that"

"I will"

Iemitsu and Scarlet went to Tsuna, seeing she's still sleeping and still alive. Iemitsu carefully carry her in bride way, not wanting to wake her up as he carefully carried her to the boat. Scarlet only watch as Iemitsu stepped on the boat and put her down. She went to them and gave a last look on Tsuna before facing him.

"Keep your daughter safe Mister." Scarlet said with a smile. Iemitsu patted her head, "Your also my child too Scarlet." Scarlet was surprise to hear that. Iemitsu gave a kiss to her forehead and smiled, "Didn't expect that right?"

Scarlet blink for a moment before nodding, "Not at all" She honestly said. 'When was the last time I heard those words?' She wondered, feeling warmness to her heart. She turned to the man and smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't create something that could endanger your life. If something flow according your plan, just come back here and hide. I'll be coming back to pick you up."

"Don't make me do the impossible thing Mister." Iemitsu narrowed his eyes, "If only there's a better way… Should we change place?"

"Which I immediately decline. Just have her come back to her home."

"Will do"

Scarlet turn to Tsuna and smiled, "Please be safe Tsunayuki" She whispered. She took a step back as Iemitsu took the paddle and pushed the boat to make it move.

Scarlet continue to smile as she wave her hand in farewell. Iemitsu can't help but grip his hand to the paddle he was holding, not liking the fact Scarlet was about to do. There is a high chance it would endanger her life which he wanted to prevent such thing but… why? Why is her strong resolve stopping him?

"Because this is the only thing I could do to resolve everything, and so my resentment for making my brother turn out like this." She whispered as she watched them leave.

Scarlet gave deep bow before running to the torches, taking one of them and run back to the entrance while Iemitsu kept paddling until they got out the hidden underground. Feeling the cold wind from the breeze, he heard men yelling. He looked up to see what's happening to the island and it shocked him. There, a fire was starting to spread.

This widen his eyes from shock, "Scarlet"

* * *

In the island, Scarlet kept running as she spread the fire as fast as she can, disturbing the men around the island to keep them from noticing the boat.

"Crazy idea but it's the only thing I have in mind." Scarlet murmured as she kept running.

One of her brother's men came out and shock that it was her who's spreading the fire. Scarlet smirked before taking out her knife and stab the man. She pulled it out and continues to run away, leaving the body fall down.

Scarlet continue to spread the fire and thankfully, the wind was helping her because it spread really fast than she could ever imagine. The fire was all around, maybe it can be seen from afar the island.

Seeing she has no place to run, she stopped her running. For some reason, she felt satisfaction as flame spread around the forest. There is no escape from her too since the flame already blocked her way.

"Don't feel satisfied my dear sister." A familiar voice said which shock Scarlet and turn to where the voice was coming from. There, she saw her own brother walking forward to her. "I know what you were planning, using yourself as a bait to have them escape right?"

Scarlet was shock to hear that. If ever her brother knew what she had plan, that would mean…

"That's right. I have my men ready to eradicate them and take the princess back to my hand." Romolo said his evil grin.

He was right. On the sea still not far from the island, Iemitsu was shooting the men that were coming in jet. He was actually surprise that they were still caught after what Scarlet had gone through to create a fire so she can divert all their attention to the fire and not them.

"Damn that man" Iemitsu mumble as he shoot again and as expected, he didn't miss the target.

On the firing island, Scarlet and Romolo were standing to each other. Scarlet gather her courage to point the firing torch to him.

"Oh? You didn't just disobey me Scarlet" He narrowed his eyes, "You're also fighting against me?"

Scarlet gulp before answering, "Y-yes" She glared, "I won't let you do as you please anymore brother. You had already done too far, it's enough!"

"No it's not Scarlet." He walked forward, "Remember, who was the person who always stayed by your side when people call you demon?" Scarlet was shock on the sudden words. He continued, "Who stayed by your side when our parents were gone? Who was it that made you feel better and… who was it that understood all your pain Scarlet?"

Scarlet's hand were shaking, eyes were shaking in fear, knowing full well the answer was. "Y-you"

"Exactly!" Scarlet didn't immediately realize he was already in front of her. Before she could do anything, Romolo took the torch from her hand, taking the knife from her and grab her neck using his free hand and raised her up.

Scarlet tried to get free as she's losing air and his gripping was becoming even harder which pains her.

"And look what you have done? Betraying me Scarlet, is this how you treat your own brother!?" He shouted as he grip it even more. Scarlet was more than aggressive to get free but he was too strong for her.

"How much it pains me Scarlet." Romolo said with a sad tone. Suddenly, Scarlet felt something went in to her stomach.

There, Romolo used her knife to stab her, no hesitation was shown at all. Scarlet vomited some blood before being released from his hand, fell on the ground as the knife still in her stomach and now bleeding out.

"Say hello to our parents in the afterlife Scarlet." Romolo said with his final smirk before leaving her from the spot.

Scarlet was now huffing hard, knowing her end was nearing. Her last sight was the night sky with smokes around due to the fire from the forest.

'This is my end… seems pathetic.' Scarlet mentally laugh at herself. 'If ever there's a God who truly exists… please… keep Mister… and Tsunayuki… safe…'

Gentle but cold breeze came as it gently blows Scarlet. She gave her one last smile.

'I also pray… that their family would become a whole… unlike me... and my family.'

Scarlet closed her eyes and died on the spot.

* * *

On the place where the boat was, Iemitsu kept row as fast as he could, still seeing the pursuers coming their way. As he does that, he suddenly felt something from the island and turn to the burning place. Tsuna who was resting woke up, same reason from Iemitsu why he suddenly stop.

Tsuna's eyes were eying the burning forest as tears came out. Iemitsu on the other hand wanted to punch something, blaming himself for what happen.

Both knew as they sense it from their intuition.

Scarlet died.

"N-no… why?" Tsuna began to burst crying.

Iemitsu can't do anything but let her be, knowing he has no right to say comforting words. The current situation strikes his mind and immediately moved the boat away.

Tsuna turn to the man, "F-Father-"

"Don't say it" Tsuna was shock. He continued, "It was her desire to stay behind. I can't do anything to stop her… if you want to blame someone, blame me."

Tsuna looked down, not wanting to blame her own father at all. Even if she didn't know what exactly happened, her intuition was enough to know it was indeed her own decision to stay behind. She looked around and saw some pursuers are coming their way. Tsuna's eyes widen while Iemitsu grunted as he pulled out his gun and shoot them. Tsuna covered her ears from the sound, not because she's afraid but because she hates the sound it produce.

Iemitsu turn to his daughter who was covering her ears but not showing any fear at all. It actually surprised him, "Not afraid from the guns?" Tsuna turn to him and shook her head, "Not really, I just hate the sound."

'Of course she does, she's the wife of that Hitman.' Iemitsu said mentally. Finishing the pursuers, he took the puddle and moved themselves before more of the enemies come.

Tsuna took off her hand from her ears and looked down. She knew this is not the time to talk about it but still, she can't help but ask it.

"F-Father" Tsuna called. Iemitsu glance to Tsuna for a bit before turning away, "I can't believe you could still call me father for all these years."

Tsuna blushed a bit but still continue, "Can you tell me about your side?" Iemitsu asked, "What do you mean?"

"About me." Tsuna pause and continued, "What do you think about me?"

He didn't turn to face her, since in this moment, he was showing his guilt about what he had done. Mind was debating, should he tell or lies. No, lies is no longer an option since she possess intuition like him and her brothers, it won't work at all. So should he tell the truth? If he did then what? It's not like it's easy to accept such truth, especially to something the person never expected to hear.

Sensing he'll stay silence, Tsuna spoke, "I heard my Kaasan's side Father… please… I want to hear yours. I don't care if it's painful… it's just that… I want to put my mind to rest."

'So everything happened still bothers her. People usually forget about it and let it be but her?' Iemitsu thought as he gave a sigh. Seeing no enemies around and seems still safe except the fire on the island, he spoke, "How much do you want to learn?"

Tsuna looked up in wide eyes, surprise at the same time, glad that he was actually letting her learn his side story. Tsuna spoke, "E-everything."

Iemitsu kept rowing as he began his side, starting from when she was born. He told everything he was thinking, his action, everything. Not missing any spot before he progress. Tsuna wasn't asking as she let him speak, in mind she was actually shock to what she was hearing. Was this what really her father felt for her? She was abandon not really because of the impure flame but for her faith because she had that in such young age?

"I knew impure flame could change… I knew that…" Iemitsu said, still not facing her. "But still I'm afraid. What if Nono do something when he sensed your flame? What will the world do if they learn that someone within the Vongola has impure flame? I can't let any bad things happen to you." Iemitsu pause for a moment before continuing, "Even if I knew Nono wouldn't do anything to you, I'm still afraid he might behind my back. I can trust Nono for everything but not when comes to my family."

'Father' Tsuna mentally call.

Everything became silence, only a moment before Iemitsu laugh. "Funny right? Well don't take it too much since what I did about abandoning you and about the time I was about to finish you will never change. Just continue what you feel about me and-"

He suddenly felt warmness, not expecting her, Tsuna was embracing him from behind. He could hear some sniff, is she crying?

"Fa… no, Otosan" Tsuna called, shocking Iemitsu the most. Did he hear it right? Did she just call him 'Otosan' like his sons!?

"I'm… I'm sorry" Tsuna's tears continue to fall down. Iemitsu felt something strike inside him and asked as he lowers his head, "S-sorry? What for?"

"For everything" Tsuna answered. "I didn't know how much pain you had gone through ever since I appeared before everyone. I knew it's the best I didn't show up, I know that… but I can't help get the fact I want to learn about my real family. Reborn helped me find them which were the reason I met Kaasan. After that I decide not to show myself to anyone, even you and my brothers… but… did fate really just playing us? Why is the world so cruel?"

"Because the world was never nice to begin with." Iemitsu answered, even though he knew she knew the answer.

"Otosan… let's go back." Iemitsu was shock. Tsuna slowly pulled out the hug and ask permission to face him. Iemitsu didn't move but in the end comply as he turned around to face her. She smiled, a warm smile, "Can we become a family again? Kaasan, Giotto-nii, Natsu-nii, me and Otosan… I also want you to meet our son… and so is the coming baby from both Natsu-nii and Chrome's."

"Why do you forgive so easily? I might be saying a lie you know." Iemitsu said but Tsuna shook her head, "If you do my intuition reacted already. My husband taught me well Otosan, I could tell no lies at all."

'Reborn you bastard' Iemitsu can't help but curse the man, at the same time, grateful. "It's already too late for me."

"No it's not too late." Tsuna said and hugged her father, "Please? Kaasan was really sad when you left. No matter how bad you had done, she can't help but still love you Otosan. So… shall we go back? Let's restart a new again."

Tears suddenly came down, he can't believe it, his own daughter forgave him and now asking him to return back? The baby he had abandon even for a good reason, now here grown up with her own family… forgave him. For someone like him who had done too much sin, does he deserve to be a father for such pure child like her?

Before he could answer, a gunshot was heard that almost hit them. Tsuna was shock while Iemitsu turn to the origin, seeing larger group coming to them.

'Did we waste too much time?' He thought before looking down to see his own daughter, trembling in fear. He looked around, seeing the sun almost rising and for some reason, he could feel something on the other side. He can't see ahead but his intuition was telling something. He turned to his daughter and wiped her tears, making her face up to look at him.

"Tsunayuki" He spoke her name for the first time, "How much I really wanted to call you by your own name. You may not know but I was so happy when you call me Otosan, Tsuna."

"Otosan" Iemitsu smiled, his true smile as a father which made Tsuna's heart flatter in happiness. Iemitsu asked in serious tone, "Can you swim?"

"Eh?" Tsuna was shock on the sudden question. Iemitsu clarified, "In this boat, they will quickly capture us. I know your still in pain and your wound might reopen again but this is the only way. Tsuna swim on the other side as fast as you can, I will hold them here for you."

"B-but they would still be able to catch up with me." Tsuna reasoned but Iemitsu shook his head, "They won't as long as I'm here Tsuna. Can you swim for me?"

"B-but what about you? I can't leave you here Otosan."

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'm not a CEDEF Boss for nothing." Iemitsu gave a confident look. Tsuna pouted on the reasoning, "You mean former CEDEF Boss Otosan."

"Doesn't matter. Just do as I told you and just these ones, believe and obey me Tsuna."

Tsuna's eyes soften, seeing how desperate he is to stay here and give her time to swim ahead. She nodded, complying with his wish. "Just be sure to return back to us Otosan."

Iemitsu was silent for that, not knowing if he really could return back as she wish but… "I will" He promised, knowing he has no choice but to do so at the same time, give him a reason to live more.

Iemitsu kissed her forehead, "Swim as far as you can Tsuna and never turn back. Promise me that."

Tsuna nodded, "I will. Fight with your dying will Otosan."

Iemitsu just smiled and nodded. Tsuna turn to the side where she was about to head and swim. She turn back to see her father reloading his own carried gun, since the gun he was using that came from Scarlet was already out of bullets.

Iemitsu turn around and shouted, "Go!"

Tsuna nodded before taking a deep breath and jump to the water. Iemitsu faced the coming enemies and began shooting.

Tsuna swim from the bottom before going up to take some air. She turned on the boat and heard many gunshots as she can see her father was hiding below before shooting back.

"Huff huff nghh" Tsuna kept swimming away. She could feel the coldness from the water, cold wind, heck, her breathing was smoking from the coldness too. 'I-I have to hang on' She courage herself, her intuition was telling her to keep moving, like telling her something is ahead and she need to reach it and fast.

She kept swimming until she felt the pain from her wound that made her stop. The wound shot reopened, making her unable to move on even more. 'N-no not yet.' She thought as she tried to swim more but the pain was preventing her and she's beginning to sink as well.

'P-please! Give me more strength!' She pleads but her body gave up as she drowns from the water. She tried to swim up but blood was coming out too much, she can no longer breath too which was more reason she can no longer go on.

All she can do was stare the surface, can no longer reach as she will only sink deeper and deeper.

Her eyes were slowly closing. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a shadow coming to reach her.

'Reborn'


	9. Start of War

Before this happened, ahead on where the boat Iemitsu and Tsuna was riding was a yacht. In there were all the ex-Arcobalenos, including Reborn and Yuni. Reborn already has an eye bags but well hidden, it indicates he never rest from searching for her. Colonnello and Yuni were worried for the hitman so they decide to watch over him even thought Reborn was already telling them not to. Skull was the one driving the yacht, Verde was accompanying him for that. Viper was concentrating her power with Fon on her side, watching over her.

From afar, they could actually see the flaming island which gives them a better sight where the island was since even if it was already morning, the sun is still not up yet.

"Viper is your power telling you Tsuna was in that island?" Fon asked, worried that flaming island was actually where Tsuna was. Viper was sweating but nodded, "I can feel her and really… it's faint."

"More for us to hurry and get there." Colonnello said, feeling really way off to that island, especially its in blazing in flame and none seems trying to extinguish the flame at all. He turned to Skull and Verde, "Hoy kora put this speed more faster kora!"

"It's already in its full speed idiot!" Skull shouted back. Colonnello gave a disbelief look, "You got to be serious kora."

Reborn never really mind them as he kept thinking about his wife, Tsuna. He is losing his patience and if ever he didn't make it in time, he might blame himself more for not being able to find her in time.

Before Reborn could think more, it was halted when Yuni pointed something.

"Everyone what's that?" Yuni asked as she pointed bubbling water ahead. Colonnello and Fon turn to it and tried to see closely but saw nothing.

Colonnello spoke, "Maybe just water Yuni."

"I'm trying to be serious here Colonnello" Yuni said. Fon thought for a moment and spoke, "Maybe it was just a-"

Before he could finish, Reborn took off his fedora and suddenly jump out the water which shocked everyone. They all called the hitman but Reborn never listened as he looked ahead. Seeing the source, he swims forward.

Having a closer look, he was more shock to see Tsuna, his wife losing consciousness. He immediately swims really fast to reach her. He took her hand, pulling her to him and swims up to reach above.

"Tsuna" Reborn called her name, trying to wake her up but it seems she won't as her eyes still closed.

The yacht finally reached them and shock to see Reborn has Tsuna on his arms.

"Tsunayuki-chan!" Yuni was the first one to speak her name on the group.

Colonnello immediately reach his hand to them. Reborn took his hand and they began pulling him up with her. Fon, Viper, Skull and Verde helped them until they got on the yacht.

"Tsuna" Reborn called again as weakly slap her chin, trying to wake her up.

Yuni felt terrified and turn to them, "Uncle Reborn her waist was…!" They all saw how bad the bleeding her wound was.

Reborn twitch in rage but for now put it on the side and focus his wife first. He burst his hand with Sun flame and attached it to her wound. He checked her body, as they saw how beat and wounded she was. They all could tell, they beat her with no hesitation at all. When they put everything all in all, she's in very much in critical condition.

Suddenly, they heard a caught which made all attention turn to Tsuna who had regain her conscious. Weakly, Tsuna turn to her surroundings, seeing the person she long the most, it made Tsuna want to call him.

"Re-Reborn"

"Tsuna" Reborn kissed her forehead and stick his forehead to her, "You're here now, I found you, you will live." Reborn was trying to reassure his wife, telling everything would be alright.

Tsuna weakly nodded, knowing she will because here now the presence of her own husband was present. It really made her happy. Remembering what happened before she swim, she raised her right hand, trying to reach the man she love. Knowing that, Reborn took her hand with his free hand.

"Reborn… please… help Otosan." Tsuna asked weakly.

Everyone has no idea whom Tsuna was referring to except the Hitman who seems surprise by it.

"Otosan… Iemitsu?" Reborn asked. The others were about to react but when they saw Tsuna nodded as her response, they can't believe it's him.

"Otosan… helped me escape… now he's in trouble… please… Reborn" Tsuna pleaded. Reborn understood her desire, it seems the two finally had come to forgive each other and now Iemitsu is in trouble which would mean he's fighting against those famiglia alone somewhere.

Reborn turn to the direction where they had found her. If he would focus on this silent night, he would never fail to notice the sound of gunshots just not far from here which it is.

Reborn turn to them, silently asking if they could do it since his top priority was his wife. Everyone looked to each other unsure but since it was Tsuna who was asking, they all decided to do so. They all turn to the hitman and nod, telling him everything should be leave to them.

Reborn nodded as thanks and turn to his wife, still giving a pleading look even if her condition is really weak. He smiled, "We will Tsuna. For now, rest. I'll be here by your side, as for that Idiota, I'll leave it to the others with your brothers. They are more capable than you could think."

Tsuna smiled, knowing they all are. "Thank you… Reborn" Her eyes closed and began to sleep. Leon on Reborn's fedora went to Tsuna and transformed himself into a blanket, wanting to warm her up since it's cold and she's wet.

Yuni who had decided what to do told everyone her order as the boss of the Arcobaleno, "Uncle will take care Tsunayuki-chan. Skull call Giotto-san and tell him we found her and she needed to be treated as much as possible."

Skull gave a salute, "Roger!" He immediately runs to give contact to the Vongola.

Yuni turn to the others, "Viper I would like to refrain yourself from going since you used too much strength just to take us here." Viper wanting to protest but Fon stopped her. It seems she has no choice but to comply with it. Yuni turn to the most available fighters, "Colonnello, Fon please go and give Sawada Iemitsu assistance."

Colonnello grin, "Roger kora." Fon nodded with a smile, "Yes."

"Verde any devices that could help us monitor everything?" Yuni asked to Verde. He smirked as he pulled up his glasses, "Of course." Yuni smiled to that and turn to everyone, "Then begin."

With their dying will flame, Fon and Colonnello flew up and went to the direction where they knew Iemitsu would be. When they left, Skull went back to them.

"I informed the Vongola already and they told me they're on their way in six minutes." Skull said. Yuni smiled and nod, since they'll be able to come faster than expected.

Now everyone stared to both married couple. Reborn stayed silence as he stare at his wife, still continue using his Sun Flame to her wound. Reborn shows nothing but over protectiveness over his wife, no longer letting more tragic things come to her life.

* * *

On Iemitsu's place, he kept shooting them before ducking down to cover himself from the bullets that came raining him. Iemitsu waited for them to cease when suddenly, his intuition kicked in. He was glad, knowing Tsuna is already safe. He really didn't know who those people ahead that will come but he knows one thing, those people could be trusted for his daughter's safety. Now, all he has to do is fight and never let any of them get through if ever those people were civilians and most of all, not let them get to her.

All of the sudden, he heard a yell of the enemies as they cease their fire. Another, a person from above the sky landed to his boat. He was actually shock who the person in front of him was. It was Colonnello, anger were showing to those eyes as he pointed his most favorite rifle before shooting them with his Maximum Burst. Many were hit with no hesitation.

Iemitsu turn to the enemies and saw Fon jumping around the ships, giving his unmerciful kicks as he never fail to take them down with no follow up movements. He turned back to Colonnello and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here Colonnello?" Iemitsu asked in serious tone. Colonnello huff before answering, "Saving your ass kora, in accordance of Tsuna's wish kora."

Iemitsu was shock. So the people ahead that he had sense that will surely help his daughter were none other than them!?

Colonnello grin, "We have a yacht ahead. All Arcobalenos were aboard, even Reborn himself. He got Tsuna before she drowns from the water. I could really guess it was you who told her to swim there right?"

Iemitsu didn't answer him, in his mind 'I'm glad it's him of all people.' He was glad that it was her husband who saved her.

Colonnello turn back to the enemies as he reloaded his rifle and grin, but not in the enjoyable one. "Mind telling me the whole story as we clean them kora?"

"Will Vongola be coming?" Iemitsu asked as he took another load of bullets and reload it. Colonnello observed him before nodding, "They are very aggressive like us kora. They'll be coming less than the time you could ever imagine kora."

Iemitsu smirk, "I expect that." He pointed his gun to them, "I will ones we finish them and take that bastard down within my hands." He holds a rage more than anyone it seems, not only because they hurt his daughter but also that man killed his own little sister. He will revenge Scarlet, he swore that with his pride and heart.

* * *

After five minutes in the yacht, three helicopters arrived. Two kept moving forward while the other one stayed as they approach the yacht. All three were owned by Vongola and on the helicopter that approaching them, were Ryohei, Knuckle and Lambo.

"We arrive in EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as the helicopter slowly coming down. Yuni wave her hands up while Verde didn't mind as he ready the devices he had within the boat.

When it was low enough, they throw a ladder down and Knuckle was the only one who went down to check them. Knuckle was truly surprise about Tsunayuki's condition that's still being treated by Reborn's sun flame.

Reborn glance to him, "Come here and take her away." He ordered.

Knuckle nodded before going to Tsunayuki's side. Reborn stopped his flame, knowing already with both Sun Guardians of both Vongola and CEDEF, she'll be safe. Knuckle quickly checked her body and her body condition seems already good thanks to Reborn's continuous Sun flame. Only little problem were left. Her body was pale, it seems she had lost a big amount of blood and needed to be treated as soon as possible.

"Tsuna has a gun wound to her right waist." Reborn informed, surprising Knuckle to learn that information. Reborn continued, "Small broken bones and blood lost. My wife had endured too much pain." He turn to Knuckle, "Make sure you could treat her as soon as possible."

Knuckle nod, knowing how critical her condition was. "The Vongola base was just in the main island seaside. Shamal is with us too so rest assure she'll be in good hands Reborn."

Reborn nodded, taking the whole information in to his mind. Leon returned back to his original form before crawling away from her.

Knuckle slowly carried Tsunayuki and went to the ladder. Before he could go, he turned to them and asked.

"How about you? Not coming with us?"

Reborn took his fedora and wore it. Leon went to his master and immediately transform to his favorite and deadly gun. Dark auras were now surrounding the hitman, indicating he's now releasing his whole anger and demonic side which he had bottle for this whole five days.

Knuckle gulp in fear, thanking God Tsuna wasn't seeing this side of her husband. Verde just smirk for the hitman, Skull began trembling in fear while Yuni was sweating in fear.

Reborn faced the island where his main target was located, using his sun flame, he flew away from the yacht.

Knuckle gave a sigh before turning to them, "We'll be leaving."

Yuni turn to Viper, "Mammon please comes with them. Just in case those people done something to chaise after them, your illusion would be needed to cover your tracts."

Viper nodded, knowing assurance is very important, especially her. Knuckle nodded, not minding her coming along. He nodded to them, telling they're going.

Yuni and the other two nodded too as their reply. Knuckle gave a signal and now being pulled up to the helicopter until both with the unconscious Tsuna got in.

"Tsuna" Lambo called. Tsuna continue to sleep, even if her condition was very pale. Knuckle turn to the pilot, "Return the main island as soon as possible."

The pilot immediately complied and turned the helicopter, its next destination was the main island.

As they go, their communication devices within their ears connect to someone. They all heard the person from the other line speak.

"Oniisan do you hear me?" It was Natsu's voice. Ryohei answered, "Yeah loud and clear Natsu."

"Good… so, can you tell us my sister's condition? Is she okay?" Natsu asked, very desperate to know his twin sister's condition.

Ryohei turn to his brother who closed his eyes for a second before opening them. "Gunshot" All became silence as they let Knuckle to speak, "According to Reborn, she was shot, maybe before the two could meet. I don't really know much what happened but she needs to be treated as soon as possible. She had lost too many blood, it was all thanks to Reborn's continuous Sun flame that kept her alive until we arrive."

* * *

On the helicopter Natsu was in, he grip his hand really hard on how angry he is for letting his twin sister experience something like this. Giotto was beside him with their most trusted Rain and Storm Guardians with the Shimon Famiglia boss, Conzato.

Giotto and the others could hear what Knuckle just reported to them since their communication were all link together. Giotto in this moment made a communication with Yuni and thankfully it connected.

"Yuni can you tell us what happened to your side before we arrived?" Giotto asked with serious tone, hiding the fact he's very angry and wanted to go and rampage the base.

Yuni in the yacht nodded before telling them what happened. They were all really shock to know their father, Sawada Iemitsu was in this island and also the one who saved Tsuna. Now Tsuna plead them to save him so both Colonnello and Fon were currently doing so.

"We no longer know anything more than that. We don't want to force Tsunayuki-chan to tell us at her current state so we'll just have to wait for her to recover so she can give us the whole story." Yuni informed, knowing they can't give any more helpful information other than that.

"If my sister would like to talk about it." Giotto added, thinking this event might traumatize their little sister and that is something he doesn't want to imagine at all. "Yuni thank you for informing us. How's the situation going?"

"Colonnello and Fon arrived the island and surely with Iemitsu. Reborn also arrived and moving on that mansion." Giotto nodded, knowing they were using Verde's technology to monitor everything.

"We arrived the island as well Giotto." Cozarto said to his best friend. Giotto nod as his response. "We'll take things as we had decided. Please help us monitor the enemies."

"Will do." Yuni replied before cutting her communication for a while.

Natsu took his gloves from his pocket and began wearing it. "Oniisan, Knuckle-niisan, Lambo please take care of Tsuna for me. Keep her safe and alive."

"Roger Natsu/Natsu-nii" The three answered in union before cutting off the communication. Natsu was ready as he turned to his brother who wore his black mantle and sky flame blazed to his forehead as he opened his eyes in glowing orange.

Both G and Asari opened the entrance, the helicopter was still on the sky and so were the other one that carries the other Guardians. Giotto went to the front and gave his order to everyone.

"Eliminate the Guerro Famiglia and capture Romolo Guerro alive." Giotto said in serious tone. Everyone said their response before he jumped off the helicopter, followed by both his Storm and Rain Guardian. Natsu followed up with both his Storm and Rain Guardian as he ignited his sky flame as he fall down the ground.

On the other helicopter, Cloud, Mist and Lightning went down with Enma.

For all of them, it's time to start their pay back.

* * *

Within the dark room, Scientist were in panic as they saw to their monitor how the guards are being beat up by Vongola's strongest group of people, the boss with the Guardians.

"Wha-what should we do sir? At this rate they'll…" A man in a white coat can't finish as how panic he is in front of their boss.

Romolo who doesn't feel panic smirked, "Are those three experimental ready?" The scientist was shock, knowing what he means. He smirked wider, knowing this person knew what he was about to do. "Take them out."

* * *

Outside where Giotto and Natsu were pushing themselves in, they both suddenly felt something as they instantly turn to the entrance door of the mansion. Intuition were ringing, telling them something is coming that they will never expect to encounter at all.

* * *

On the left wing of the mansion, Iemitsu, Colonnello and Fon had successfully in the house. Everything were dark, no lights everywhere.

"Looks like the whole people inside to this mansion were all focused on fighting against Vongola huh kora." Colonnello said as he looked around the place.

Fon was looking around as well when he noticed Iemitsu was staring a big family photo hanging above the chimney. He decided to approach the man.

"Is there something wrong Iemitsu?" Fon asked as he stare the photo.

There was a picture of a man who's around 40's and beside him a woman who seems to be his wife. Behind the man was the oldest son, on the side of the woman was none other than the young version Romolo and between the man and woman was none other than Scarlet who seems to be around five years old. They were all smiling, except Romolo who has a straight line.

'A family picture?' Fon wondered. Iemitsu gave a sigh before speaking, "Guerro Famiglia's family picture."

Colonnello was surprise to what he had heard as he walked to them and stare at the family picture.

"So this is the Guerra family kora… black hair and red eyes… wait there are two kora!?" Colonnello said as he stare both the second son and child. Iemitsu spoke, "Romolo Guerra, our target is that person while the child here was Scarlet, his own little sister… she's the one who created the fire on the forest."

Fon and Colonnello were shock to learn it was a child who started the fire. They were actually grateful because that fire became their guide all the way here but to think it was a child who started it was…

"So where is she?" Fon asked.

Iemitsu closed his eyes, he has a sad expression within him. "To have both me and Tsuna escape to this island… she chose to stay behind here… giving some distraction so they won't follow us." The two were shock. He continued, "Both me and Tsuna felt her presence at the same time, that she's already dead. She's just twelve years old, because of her own older brother, it was like she was force to mature and learn the harsh world that lead her to be broken. I still remember the first time I met her… how she look so lifeless to her very young age."

Fon could felt pity for the child, "That's too cruel."

"I know… that's why I came back here, to pay what he had done." Iemitsu said before walking away.

Colonnello and Fon looked to each other and smiled, seems agreeing about something and followed the man from behind. Iemitsu who arrived from the door was about to open it when he suddenly felt something which made him froze. The two from behind as well stop, feeling something was off all of the sudden.

* * *

On the right wing of the mansion, Reborn successfully sneak in. Currently he's now running to the hallway with the darkness covering his tracts. His way really synchronize that it's hard even for the cameras around to notice his coming.

Reborn as he run held his gun, not letting it go. His eyes reflect only one thing, find his target and torture him alive. The image where Tsuna weakly called his name still play within his mind, much that it actually pains his heart. He admit it to himself, there are times he blame himself. If only he didn't let Caelum and Tsuna visit the orphanage even knowing Lancia and Basil is with them, this wouldn't happen at all. But he knew better, once Tsuna learned about that surely she would scold him and tell him it's not his fault over and over until he accepted it. Tsuna was really good at persisting the hitman, no one can do that except her.

His thought was halted when he suddenly felt something ahead as he immediately raised his gun and point it to the direction where the presence was located. He narrowed his eyes within the shadow of his fedora, knowing what's coming ahead is something that must not be underestimated.

There's a sound of growling that seems to be a lion, a hissing sound that seems to be a snake and another which he can't determine what it was. A heavy foot step was coming to his way. Reborn found it questioning since he can only feel one moving even thought there should be three ahead but before he could think why it was, the creature within the dark showed itself as red eyes glow, staring its pray.

Reborn shoot three times but the creature easily dodge them and began to attack it's pray but Reborn dodge the creature's attempt of biting. Reborn point his gun again on the creature and he was mentally shock, there in front of him was only one creature with lion body and head, beside the lion head was a goat head and the tail is a snake. He immediately knew it was called Chimera.

'How the hell these people create such mystic creature?' Reborn thought before shooting it again, having one thing in mind. Kill the Chimera and return back to hunt down the Boss.

* * *

Outside the mansion, both Giotto and Natsu were fighting against the same creature Reborn fought against. The form however was different. A bear body, hyena heads in both shoulder, elephant nose as a tail and large tiger head as the main head. It was powerful as they can't get near to it so easily.

"Wha-what the heck is this Gio-nii?" Natsu asked as he dodged the attack from the chimera. Giotto glared on the creature, "Experimenting on animals huh. If ever they had done the same thing to my dear sister this is something I can never forgive."

G just shot one of the men and died. He turned to his boss, "Giotto it seems the men here haven't gone down at all. It will take time for us to completely get in and raid the place." Giotto twitched to that.

"Don't worry" Giotto, Natsu and G turn to the person who spoke and it was Conzart with his little brother on his side, already in their hyper dying will mode. Conzart spoke, "Giotto let me and my little brother take care of that creature. You and Natsu should go in and find the boss."

Natsu was about to disagree when Enma spoke, "Don't worry Natsu, it's not like we're weak, we can take good care of it." Natsu can see the determination Enma was giving. Finally convince, he nodded, "Don't dare showing up to me wounded Enma-kun."

Enma smirk, "Same to you Natsu-kun."

Giotto nod, accepting his desire. He turned to G and gave his order, "Have everyone surround the mansion and let no one escape from this island. I don't want a situation where they might send someone to after my sister. Be sure to update me as well G."

G nodded, accepting his order.

Giotto turned to Natsu, "Let's go Natsu." Natsi nodded, "Yes Gio-nii"

Giotto blast his dying will flame from his feet and flew away. Natsu followed from his hands. The chimera was about to attack and stop them when a gravity around it fell heavily which made it unable to move.

Conzart smirk, "Don't think I'll let you stop Giotto there you monster." The Chimera turned to Conzart. He continues to smirk, "Now, how about we fight."

"Include me too Niisan." Enma said, doing his fighting position, "Don't take all the fun."

"Heh, then be sure to keep up Enma."

"Sure Niisan"

* * *

Main island, the helicopter just arrive and now slowly coming down. Dino and Shamal were waiting from below, knowing already Tsuna's condition from Knuckle. Touching down, Ryohei opened the door and Knuckle carefully carried Tsuna's sleeping body.

Shamal immediately gave an order which the medical men went to the helicopter, putting her in the emergency bed. Shamal and the medical men immediately went away. Mammon and Lampo went down the helicopter.

Ryohei turn to his brother, "Oniisan I'll go with Shamal, maybe my sun flame may extreme need just in case." Knucle agreed to his little brother, "Sure Ryohei."

"I'll go too. My illusion may help and her safety is my top priority until Reborn come back from eradicating them." Mammon said which they approve.

Both Mammon and Ryohei run, following Shamal. Dino went to them.

"How are things going?" Dino asked. Lampo answered, "They were now starting the operation. Yuni with Skull and Verde are monitoring the area for them. Reborn went on the enemy's mansion on his own and also, I heard that both Fon and Colonnello were assisting Sawada Iemitsu from destroying the famiglia."

Dino was shock to it, "I-Iemitsu!?"

Both Knucle and Lampo nod.

"It seems Iemitsu had been there the whole time. I don't know why but I heard that it was Tsunayuki who plead them to help him, already acknowledging him as her own father." Knuckle said. Lampo followed, "For that reason those two answered her desire. Reborn didn't not because of anger but because he prioritized his own wife and only leave everything to them."

Dino nodded, understanding them. "I'll contact them and tell them she arrive the main island safely. Mind keeping an eye on things here?"

Both nodded. Dino smiled and walked away, looking for a place where it's open.

Knuckle turn to Lampo and spoke, "Lampo why don't you go and report it to Chrome. I'm sure she, especially Caelum are waiting for news about Tsunayuki. Will you do that for me?"

"Sure Knuckle. Should I tell everything to them?" Lampo asked. Knuckle answered, "Only to Chrome and Lal. I don't want to see Caelum blaming himself about what happened to his mother."

Lampo understood him, "I'll head off for a bit."

"Sure"

Lampo run away. Knuckle was the only one left. He turned to the night sky and prayed, hoping for a success and safety of his friends and Tsunayuki would live.


	10. Final Beast

Natsu and Giotto were flying inside the mansion, opening every door they see as they keep their guard up. The mansion is too dark but not they mind at all. As they keep going, they heard a loud noise which alert them, pretty close too. The two took a stance, ready to the coming enemy which it appeared behind the wall. It was another chimera but a different type, already hurt and growling in pain.

" **Chaos Shot!** " Multiple bullets came that hit the chimera from all over its body that growled even more.

"That attack was…!" Natsu cut off as they saw the person responsible and it was Reborn who landed above the chimera and gave the last shot to its brain, killing it completely.

The brothers went to the ex-tutor.

"Reborn you were also attacked too?" Giotto asked as he studied the chimera that was now dead.

Reborn only shrug before reloading his gun, "So there are other chimeras too huh."

They heard a click of the gun from Reborn's, seems ready to move on.

Natsu then felt something as he took a position, same for Reborn and Giotto.

There, more chimeras are coming and now dashing to attack them.

Giotto glared, "Don't let any of this thing escape."

"Roger!" Natsu answered as he charge with his brother.

Reborn only smirked evilly as he began to shoot them.

* * *

On the other side, Iemitsu was running as he shoots and went down to dodge the tail. Fon was keeping it busy while Colonnello position himself before giving a powerful blow of his **Maximum Burst** , ending its life.

"Phew… just how the heck this thing is strong?" Colonnello said as he wiped his sweats.

Iemitsu on the other hand went to the dead creature and expect it. The chimera was different, cow body with haft of the person's body and alligator's tail. As Iemitsu looked on the person's figure clearly, he seems to confirm this person, a lady.

Taking the realization, he was really shock to know this, 'This person is…!'

"Iemitsu what's wrong?" Fon asked. Iemitsu stood up and clench his first, he answered, "This person is… the previous wife of the previous boss of Guerra Famiglia."

That shocked the two.

"W-wait, you mean that Romolo guy's mother kora!?" Iemitsu nodded to Colonnello's words.

"I didn't expect he will do this to his own mother… I'm sure Scarlet doesn't even know about this… Tch." Iemitsu turned to the Arcobalenos, "From what I remember from Scarlet, they have a facility underground. That might be the place where he is watching us."

"Underground huh… heh" Colonnello smirked to it, "Shall we make a short cut?" He readied his rifle, pointing the floor.

Fon smirked back, "I like the idea Colonnello. Do it."

Colonnello smirked even more before loading it. Ready to fire, " **Maximum Burst!** "

A powerful blast cause a large hole on the floor and the hidden floors were seen in total of five floors. Colonnello really liked his result. Iemitsu went to the hole and looked down to see it.

Iemitsu grin, "I like your way Colonnello. Let's go down."

Both nodded in response. Iemitsu was the first one to jump down, followed by the other two.

* * *

In the base where Romolo and the other scientist were, they were currently in panic, seeing that three of the enemies had gotten closer to their place.

"Wha-what should we do boss? At this rate they'll-"

"Shut up!" Romolo punched the scientist before turning to the others, "The other experiments?"

"The-they were all gone and rampaging the whole island. None of the experiments could come and take them b-boss."

Romolo twitch, "if that's the case, we have no choice but to release that thing huh."

His word shocked everyone at the same time tremble in fear.

"Release it" Romolo ordered but everyone was hesitating. He narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"B-Boss w-we all know that… that experiment is still incomplete! W-we don't know if that thing will listen to our orders." One of the scientists said.

"So you're afraid of his berserk huh" Romolo chuckle before turning to them in furious expression, "LET HIM OUT!"

Having no choice, the scientist had begun their work, releasing the incomplete experiment.

* * *

In Iemitsu, Fon and Colonnelo's position, they were currently searching around since the place since out of all places they had seen, this seems to be the most different one.

"Could this place be where they are doing their experiments?" Fon asked as he looked around.

Iemitsu gave a sad expression, 'I wonder how much pain Scarlet will feel if she learned that his own brother not only abuse her but also made experiment to their own parent's body.'

"Iemitsu thinking about the child again kora?" Colonnello asked. Iemitsu could only sigh before turning to them, "I wonder how will my daughter take this when she learned what happened to the child's dead parents and brother." He voiced his concern which made the two feel pity for the child.

"It would be too painful for her." Fon said in lone tone. Colonnello sigh, "Your right… but we don't have time to think about this right kora? What's important is to stop this guy, not only for Tsunayuki but also for her kora."

Iemitsu smirk, "Your right."

The three had finally made an agreement when they heard a growling sound that put themselves on guard and ready to whoever is coming.

Ahead, they saw the thing that actually shocked them. The creature is a monster, just how the heck this famiglia created such thing!?

Iemitsu glared at the same time grip his gun, "Let's finish this!"

Two Arcobaleno nodded as the three began to attack it.

* * *

Far from the place of the three, the brothers with their ex-tutor was approaching the place where the battle is taken place. As they do, Giotto was confirming things to Reborn, especially about their father. Reborn answered them which actually surprise them to know that it was their father who hated their sister so much was the one who helped her escape.

"I wonder what I should say when we meet Otosan." Natsu wonder in worried. Giotto stayed quiet as he felt the same as his brother.

They were still angry at their father after knowing what they had done to their sister, especially the reason why they never knew her from their very life but now… it feels like confusing.

Reborn on the other hand wasn't mind if he return back to their lives or not, because for him, he has no right to decide such fate. That will be decided by their family. He will support his wife, if Tsuna wish for him to return back it would be fine by him, as long as she is happy and so was he. As her husband, he doesn't want to suppress her own freedom and happiness after all. 'Now that I think about it, I wonder how will the idiot react when he meet my son, this is something I might come looking forward to see.'

As they kept going, they heard a loud explosion which made them alert. They continue to keep going until they saw someone smashed on the wall in front of them. That person was Colonnello.

"Colonnello!" Natsu shouted as he approached him. The ex-rain Arcobaleno was grunting in pain as he glare the thing they were fighting against, "B-be careful kora… that thing… is something kora."

The three faced it and shock to see some kind of monster they had never seen. Iemitsu was right now giving distraction as he shoot its face and Fon jumps really high to give a powerful attack on the unguarded parts which made the monster growl in pain. Still the pain inflicted wasn't enough to take it down.

"Natsu I don't know that thing but let's deal with it!" Giotto said before using his dying will flame to dash forward. Natsu stood up, "Okay!"

Natsu followed as he dashed his dying will flame.

" **Burning Axel!** " Giotto gave a strong punch with a strong dying will fist on the monster that made Fon and Iemitsu smirk. Although the monster didn't fall down. Natsu followed as his dying will consumed his right feet, " **Burning Arrow!** "

A strong kick at the same spot as Giotto's attack made the monster for the first time fall down.

Natsu grin while Giotto smirked. Iemitsu was about to yell some praise when he remembered something and hold himself back. He turned around, not wanting to face them but seeing them well for these whole years made him relief.

Reborn was observing from afar that made him pull his fedora and smirk. Colonnello only chuckle before standing up by using his rifle as his aid.

"Looks like you people arrived just in time." Colonnello said with a smirk as he glanced to Reborn. The ex-Sun Arcobaleno smirked back before turning serious as Leon turned into his favorite gun and pointed it to the monster who was now about to move, " **Chaos Shot!** "

Multiple flying sun bullets came out in just one trigger and hit every part of the monster that made it growl. This alerts the others that their battle is still not over.

The monster moved quickly was now behind the two bosses. Thanks to their intuition that they were able to dodge its quick attack and start their battle.

Colonnello immediately pointed his rifle and began shooting while Reborn gave a fast run forward. The hitman passed through the monster that the five making busy before seeing a small hole in the back of its ears. With his skill, Reborn easily shot and hit it which made the monster growl in pain as its body wave around.

Combine by the two brothers, they did the same move. " **Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!** "

" **Exploding Dragon Fire Dance!** " Thanks to Fon's attack that enveloped the monster's body, both brothers froze the monster until it no longer move.

The people were now relief, except the sky flame users and hitman. Suddenly the Sawada family felt something in their intuition, telling someone dangerous is coming. The ex-Arcobaleno's on the other hand felt it on their instinct that they immediately take themselves on guard.

They heard someone clapping that Reborn and Iemitsu pointed their gun on the clapping person while the rest take their guard up.

They saw the approaching person which made them glare, especially Iemitsu. It was Romolo Guerra, the Guerra Famiglia boss.

"Who is he?" Colonnello whispered to his comrades as he approached them. Iemitsu answered in low tone but venom one, "Romolo Guerra, the boss of Guerra Famiglia."

Hearing the name and the boss made them glare in full hatred, especially the hitman and the brothers. This person was the one who captured their beloved sister/wife and hurt her to the point she's near to death. They can never forgive him.

Romolo could feel their hatred and it made him glad they do. "I am so happy to meet you all. To even think that you were able to defeat one of my most masterpieces of creation… You all had done well."

They were now giving a venom aura, truly furious to this guy.

"Idiota, let me truly clarify this." Reborn's deep and venom tone asked to Iemitsu, "Is this person the one who had hurt my wife?"

Iemitsu answered in same tone, "He indeed is, don't take all the glory here Reborn even if you are her husband."

"So impatience" Romolo chuckle, "No matter, I'll just kill you all here." He showed an injection and inside is some kind of violet fluid. He had injected it to his arms, "Let's dance shall we."

He pushed the fluid inside his body and immediately his body began the changes as he growl in pain. They all watch as they could see the changes in front of them. Romolo change to new kind of being, a beast.

* * *

Outside, Conzart with his little brother Enma used their Earth Magic together to push down a chimera they are facing. When the Chimera was down, Enma felt some kind of extra ordinary force.

"Nii-sama did you feel that?" Enma asked to his brother. Conzart was confuse for a moment before suddenly he had felt it too which actually shock him. "Wha-what is this force?"

* * *

Inside the mansion in underground, Romolo who was now a beast had growl so loud that they could guess be heard from the outside as well.

Giotto glared, his hyper intuition is reacting danger and needs to be finish as soon as possible. Same feeling for Natsu.

"Gio-nii we need to finish this beast and fast." Natsu said. Giotto agreed, "Natsu ready your X Burner, after that I'll trap him with my Zero Point Breakthrough."

"Roger." Natsu with his dying will flame flew out, passing though the beast as the beast follow his sight on Natsu and was about to grab him when someone shot his hand. The beast turned to Iemitsu who had shot him.

"Don't think you can hurt my sons when I'm around." Iemitsu said as he glared the beast.

The two brothers smiled, seeing that their father still care for them made them happy.

'Now that I remember, the reason why Colonnello and Fon are here with him is because Tsuna had requested them to save Otosan huh.' Giotto thought. Natsu's thought continued, 'For that reason, we will answer her desire and come back home with her, where Caelum, Chrome and everyone else are waiting.'

Reborn began shooting with his gun same as Fon who immediately jump to give a strong kick. Colonnello used a role as an assistance for the two strong combaters.

Natsu finally got a good distance as he turned around and took his stance, "Operation X" A headphone in his ears spoke, "Understood Boss."

Giotto on his side began concentrating to use his Zero Point Breakthrough.

The beast growled as he caught Fon's feet when he was initiating his kick attack which actually surprise the ex- Storm Arcobaleno. Before the beast could throw him away, Colonnello shoot his arms followed by Reborn turning Leon into sword and cut the same spot as the ex-Rain Guardian shot that made it let go of Fon.

Iemitsu took the opportunity to burst his sky flame and in his first and jumped really high and punched the beast so powerful that made it slam on the floor.

Iemitsu turned to his twin son, "Do it Natsu!"

Natsu glared the beast as his preparation is ready. He released it, " **X Burner: Air!** " A blast of sky flame came out to his right hand.

The ex-Arcobalenos with Iemitsu stepped back and the blast hit the beast.

" **Maximum Burst!** "

" **Exploding Dragon Fire Dance!** "

" **Chaos Shot!** "

Combined attack hit the beast at the same time with the X Burner. Iemitsu could hardly smirk from what he was seeing. Unstop attacks and never letting a single counter from this guy, these people are truly wishing an end of this guy which he is no exception.

Giotto gave a finishing move, " **Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!** "

Giotto dashed forward to the flaming beast and froze him. Soon enough the beast was completely frozen.

Decimo took a deep breath as he stare at the culprit who had kidnapped, torture and shot his little sister.

Reborn glared the frozen figure, his instinct is telling it wasn't over yet. He may have no sharp intuition like the Sawada family but his instinct was truly sharp to the point he now trusted his instinct more than anything else.

Just as predicted, the ice began to crack which surprise everyone. Reborn pointed his gun as soon as breaks and growl.

" **Chaos Shot!** " Multiple dying will bullets in one trigger hit every part of the monster's body. The others immediately act as they charge and beat the boss. Iemitsu glared as he think, what should they do to finish it?

His intuition reacted and turned to the path that seems trying to lead him. Iemitsu gripped his fist before turning to everyone, "I'm heading somewhere to figure something out. Keep that thing busy." He didn't bother hearing their answer as he run ahead.

Both Giotto and Natsu actually felt the same thing like their father and was about to resort when Reborn spoke, "I'll go with him, be sure it won't bother us." Reborn run ahead, following Iemitsu.

Both brothers turned to each other before making a silent agreement as they with the remaining two Arcobaleno fought against it.

* * *

On the road, Iemitsu kept on running ahead when he felt someone is following him and it was Reborn. Both were silently running, until Iemitsu spoke.

"Are you following me to supervise me?" Iemitsu asked in serious tone but to the point demanding answer. Reborn was silent for a bit before replying, "Just wanting to help you."

The answer surprise Iemitsu, his eyes widen… why?

"My payment for rescuing my wife." Reborn answered as if he had read what he was thinking. Iemitsu looked down for a moment before smiling, "It wasn't really me… it was Scarlet. She asked me to rescue and help someone escape, I never knew it was actually her."

Reborn glance to him, as if studying him. There is pain, guilt and anger. It seems something had happened to this Scarlet, the only thing he could think was she had died.

"Scarlet is the younger sister of Romolo Guerra. She's actually abused and a complete broken child until I met her three years ago. Her warm slowly return which I'm thankful about, until that guy return with his captive." Iemitsu glance to him, "I'm sure you can already guess what happened next."

Reborn gave a thought before nodding.

Iemitsu took a deep breath before speaking, "This may be surprising to you but… let me apologize to you, after what I have done… especially to Tsuna."

"You had done it to protect her right?" Reborn said which actually surprising to Iemitsu. Did he know? Reborn huff, "We're in the dark world Baka Iemitsu, no matter what happened her life will always be in danger if anyone figured it out she posses an impure flame, how much more to Nono back then. I don't know what will happen if he had found out but it is actually a good decision you had make, not trusting him about this family matter."

Iemitsu was silence before asking, "When you first met her… is her flame…"

"Impure" Reborn answered, "She had kept all her pain and suffering on her own, creating a mask to cover them to everyone. I really found her interesting at that time so I decide to know her even more… until to the point my feelings change that I didn't recognize."

"So meeting you changed everything huh… I'm thankful to you Reborn." Iemitsu said in sincere tone. Reborn could only smile, "I'm really glad I had met her… I hate to say it but it might be because of you. I'm thankful."

Iemitsu smiled, "What makes you say that?"

"Who knows."

Both kept running ahead.

They soon arrived on the room where all the experiment started. There is a transparent room there where there's a lot of dead bodies and blood, it seems one of the experiments they had conducted made a havoc that killed those people.

There are papers scattered around as the two began their search. Reborn found out that their experiments were all about creating a perfect weapon where no human could kill. They used the theory of creatures in myth mythology to have their basis. They didn't even hesitate to use living human or even dead bodies, animals and many more.

Iemitsu is studying about the experimented files, hoping to find something that could stop him. In his end, he found something that made him gripped the files to the point it might tear apart. Curious, Reborn went beside him and see what he had found. His eyes darken on what he had seen.

It was a file on how they will plan on experimenting Tsunayuki. This truly angers the two.

"I'll Torture him until he experience the deepest hell he could ever imagine." Reborn said darkly.

"I won't stop you, I might as well help you." Iemitsu agreed darkly.

* * *

Soon enough they found the thing they need that could stop Romolo in his beast form.

"Let's return back Reborn." Iemitsu said. Reborn nodded as both run, heading to where their comrades fighting against the beast.

* * *

In the battle between the Vongola and the monster, both brothers were having a hard time fighting against it. Fon and Colonnello were doing what they can but everything turned to useless.

"Damn it! Dying Will Flame is working before, why not now?" Natsu grunted as he dodged the claw's attack. Giotto is thinking deeply, 'The more we use flame, the more it became immune to it.'

The monster attack and all they can do is dodged them.

Giotto twitched as he dashed forward to give a kick and hit. Still it is not enough to damage the now stronger monster. Everything is so fast that the monster smashed Giotto on the wall.

"GRAAAH!"

"Gio-nii!" Natsu shouted as he is about to go and help his brother when the monster immediately react and sway him away.

"GWAAAH!"

Fon and Colonnello dashed to attack but the tail swayed them away. The monster turned to the person he had slam within its grip, Giotto. He gave more weight that made him shout even more in pain. Giotto could feel being squashed, he can't do anything to escape.

Natsu wanted to help his brother but his body is too heavy to stand up. His Dying Will flame is already weak and about to be gone as well.

"G-Gio… nii…"

Both ex-Arcobaleno can't do anything either. They tried but their body refused to listen.

The monster seems to be enjoying to hear his scream as it was about to end his life when multiple bullets came and hit its arms that made the monster growl as it let him go. Someone also came in dash and took Giotto away from it.

Giotto cough for a moment before turning to the one who saved him and it is Iemitsu, his father.

"O-Otosan" Iemitsu smiled before putting him down to the safe place.

He turned around to see Reborn keeping busy on the monster. Iemitsu took something out from his pocket, it was some kind of liquid within the small tube. Iemitsu took another from his pocket and it was an empty bullet. He opened the sealed on the tube and put the liquid inside the empty bullet.

"O-Otosan… wha-what is that?" Giotto asked in weak tone. Iemitsu answered as he work on it, "We found this in his main laboratory. It is the thing that could stop that bastard and return him back being human."

Giotto was surprise. Everything done, he put it on his gun and pointed the monster. Taking the signal, Reborn used himself as a bait to distract it as Iemitsu focus on shooting him.

Iemitsu narrowed his eyes as he fully focused on the monster. In his mind, he could remember Scarlet's smile and Tsuna's forgiveness. 'I will revenge you two.'

Getting the decided target, Iemitsu didn't hesitate to shoot it.

The bullet with the liquid is heading to Reborn who is facing the monster. The hitman smirk before turning on the other side with top speed as the bullet pass through him and hit the monster's forehead.

The monster growled in pain so loud as it move around, trying to get rid something in its forehead but can't. Slowly the monster is beginning to crack and as it is destroyed, it reveal Romolo back to his original body, wearing pants and topless.

He fell on the floor, grunting in pain all over his body.

Even hurt, Natsu sat up, happy that finally it's over as the dying will finally disappeared. Colonnello and Fon sat up as they lean on the wall, finally glad that it's over.

Reborn studied on everyone and sigh, glad that they're not too late. Well not like he'll admit that to them.

Romolo is glaring, not liking the fact that he had lost to them. His dream, a dream to pay the world for making his life like this, for making everything around him, he won't let it, HE WON'T LET ANYONE GET IN HIS WAY!

Even in pain, he took his gun from his hidden pocket which made everyone turned to him. Leon immediately turned into gun as Reborn took it and shoots him but he's bit too late. Romolo already pulled a trigger before Reborn's hit his gun and flick away.

The bullet that Romolo released is heading to Natsu who has no more strength to dodge it.

No one could react immediately. Natsu closed his eyes, already knowing it will hit him but… nothing happened.

He slowly opened his eyes before it turned wide, not only him but also everyone else, even Reborn himself.

There in front of him is his father, Iemitsu who had protected him from it. They all saw right in the spot of his heart, bleeding.

This widens Natsu's eyes, even Giotto.

"OTOSAN!"


	11. The Painful End & New Beginning

Outside, the battle between them and those experiments are finally over. It was a hard battle as they all have wounds but still survived.

G shouted an order, "Those who can move follow me. The wounded shall be left but stay alert. Hayato call our backup and have them come here to secure the area."

Hayato nodded as he took his communication device and gave a call to tell them his brother's orders. G waited for a moment before it was clear before getting inside the mansion with everyone else who are still fine.

* * *

Iemitsu groan in pain as he kneeled down, clenching the spot he was hit. Reborn glared the boss and gave a strong kick that smash him on the wall and fall on the floor unconscious.

Both brothers even weak forced themselves to walk, to get to their father.

Iemitsu fell on the side and Natsu caught him in time.

"Otosan!" Natsu called in horrified tone. Giotto reached them and turned to Reborn in pleading, "Reborn help Otosan please!"

Without a word, Reborn went to them and start using his sun flame on Iemitsu. Fon and Colonnello forced themselves to stand up and went to them as well.

"Don't you dare dying on us kora, Tsuna is waiting for you kora!" Colonnello said, wanting nothing but make him live. Fon turned to the hitman, "Reborn will he-"

"I don't know." Reborn said as he stared at his flame in his wound. He glared, not to the wound or him but to himself. "I'm losing my strength and the fact that the bullet is closed to his heart… I don't know if I could do it."

His word shock them as they all stare the ex-CEDEF boss who's hardly breathing. He's losing his strength and mostly, life.

"Otosan please don't die, Otosan!" Natsu said as he desperate him to live. Tears falling down to his eyes. 'How could this happen? I… I should be the one… not Otosan…'

"Otosan please stay strong. You'll be fine. G and the others might be coming now. They'll help you so please." Giotto pleaded, trying to stay strong for his brother but it seems his eyes failed as tears slowly coming out.

Iemitsu forced his eyes to open, seeing his son there, crying in front of him. He felt bad for them, especially to his daughter. "I'm pathetic… aren't I… such… idiot… old man… I am."

"Otosan"

Iemitsu chuckle even if it's hard, before turning to Reborn to grab the bloody hands that's burning in sun flame.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, as if giving a warning. "Iemitsu."

Iemitsu continue to smile and shook his head, "Y-you're tired already… you used your flame… to my daughter… and in battle… I don't think… you have enough… for me."

"Idiot, I'm not and if I am I don't care. I will make you survive so I could give you some holes until you regret everything." Reborn said as he ignite his flame even more but not strong enough. Iemitsu knew, he's already in his limit but refuse to give up at all.

"N-no need… to save… someone… like me… for someone… who had done… many grave sin… to my family… to you… to everyone… especially… my… daughter."

"Otosan please don't speak like that, PLEASE!" Natsu shouted. Giotto followed, "Otosan… Kasan suffered, ever since you two divorce she always been crying and sad when she's alone. Even if she hates you from what you had done to Tsuna, she still loves you."

"Otosan we'll return back. You, me, Gio-nii and Tsu-nee. We'll return back home together okay." Natsu said as tears kept flowing down.

"Yeah… that… would be… a good… life." Iemitsu said weakly and horse tone. He could feel his body turning numb. He could also feel Reborn's desperate of saving him but he knew it's futile. In his heart, he felt warm. For someone like him who no longer deserved such warm, he still got them. It made him… really happy. He weakly turned to Reborn and gave showed a smile, "Reborn… tell Tsuna… that I'm sorry… for… breaking my promise… tell her… that… I'm really happy… to have h-her… as… my… d-daughter… Tha-thank… you."

Reborn gripped his hand, not liking the fact that he is not enough and he can't do anything. Colonnello is gritting his teeth while Fon looked away in pain.

"Take… g-good… c-care… of… Tsuna… Reborn…" Iemitsu's last word for Reborn. The hitman shadowed his eyes before turning his eyes on him, full resolve and pain, "I will Iemitsu."

Iemitsu nodded before turning to the other two ex-Arocbaleno. "Colonnello… I know… you will take… c-care of Lal… so… be sure… n-not to do… the same action… as I did."

"You're such an idiot kora." Colonnello said as tears flowing down, "Still, I'll keep that in mind. I will protect Lal, and so is my son."

Iemitsu smiled, "I see…" He turned to Fon, "Tha-thank you… for… helping me… get this… far… I know… in the future… y-you will… become such… a g-good man… I… wish for your… happiness… and so is… Mammon."

Fon turned to him as he force himself to smile even though it's too painful, "I will Iemitsu, I promise and also… thank you."

Iemitsu nodded then turning to his two sons. "Giotto… Natsu… your father… i-is terribly… s-sorry… I… I think I… won't make… it… at all… s-still… I… wanted… to tell… both of you… that I'm… sorry… and… I'm happy… t-to have y-you two… as my… sons."

"O-Otosan"

"I-Idiot… your an idiot Otosan."

Giotto and Natsu cried even more as they held his hand. Iemitsu continue to smile as slowly he closed his eyes… and died.

Sensing the lost life, the brothers cried more than loud as they held the body of their father. Reborn stop his healing and looked away, hiding the fact that there are tears flowing down to his eyes. Colonnello cursed as he cries, unable to do anything for him at all. Fon silently cried.

They all grief from the lost of Sawada Iemitsu.

* * *

Outside far from the island, few black men and scientist were on the boat as they all run away from the Island. They are all survivors and they all wanted nothing but get out of there."

"The boss will be angry if he found out about us."

"If he could that is, I mean we follow him from fear but those scientist follow him for the sake of science."

"When I saw those monsters, I really thought I'm done for."

"Same here. We tried stopping the boss from using that extreme experiment but he insist on bringing that thing out. Our comrades died and he did nothing but laugh to it."

"I really wish I could never see him again, even vongola."

"Unfortunately but those desire will never come true." Everyone turned to the foreign voice and it was Byakuran, floating with his creepy smile as behind him are his Funeral Weathers. He opened his eyes, "Don't think I'll make another famiglia get away from me again." He narrowed his eyes, "Get them."

"As you wish Byakuran-sama."

The Funeral Weathers didn't hesitate to charge, as the people shout.

"GWAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Soon enough, Xanxus with the Varia arrived on the island and take cares those who are wounded, clean the dirt and put out the spreading fire. Everything is over. G and the others soon arrived to where their bosses were and shock to see Sawada Iemitsu died.

Even in pain, Natsu did his job as a CEDEF Boss and help the Varia clean things up. His Guardian insist him to rest but he refuse and always say he will ones he's done on what he must do in the island. Fon on his side decide to look for someone which Colonnello came to assist him. Yuni, Skull and Verde continue to help them from everything they'll need.

Giotto with his Guardians and Reborn returned back on the main island to know Tsuna's condition. Shamal was the one who inform them that she's survived the critical condition and now needs a long rest which everyone's relief, especially the hitman.

"Reborn why don't you go to Tsuna's side, you are more needed than us and we have more stuff to do." Giotto offered which Reborn nodded as he takes the offer. "Don't push yourself Baka Giotto."

Reborn walked away, leaving the smiling Giotto before walking away on the different side.

* * *

Reborn went to the room where Tsuna was and saw her sleeping, pale but alive and safe. Reborn took off his fedora as he sat on the chair. Leon on the fedora kept staring at her before turning to his master, like asking if she'll be alright.

Reborn touch the head of his pet and partner, assuring she will which made him relief. His gaze return back to her and held her hand in tight but gentle.

"Tsuna"

Reborn kissed her forehead before lying there, resting himself in the presence of his wife for the first time she had gone missing. Unconsciously, Tsuna held his hand even tight, feeling the warm she loves the most more than anyone else.

* * *

Next day afternoon when both brothers decide to visit their little sister. They all saw her still sleeping on the bed and Reborn is there too, still sleeping as his hand hold hers. Both of them smiled, knowing they had missed each other.

"Seeing Tsuna is fine, I guess we can finally rest too." Giotto commented which Natsu agreed. The older twin looked down before asking, "How should we tell everything to Tsuna… about Otosan."

Giotto's smile drop as it became sad and pain. That's right, how will they tell her? He knew that once she woke up, she would soon ask about him and if she did, what will they tell her? Lie is complete out of option… that would mean…

"We'll tell her Natsu… when she's in good condition. We can't have her mental breakdown in her weak state." Giotto said before turning to his little brother, "For now, we must rest, like everyone insists us to do."

Natsu could only nod, knowing there is nothing he could do. Giotto patted his head, "Have a rest Natsu, you will need it."

Natsu took time to answer, "Yes."

Soon enough, Natsu is already fast asleep on the coach while Giotto who is supposed to be with him is gone. Outside, Giotto is speaking to someone on his phone, his expression wears weakness, pain, sadness and anger.

"Iemitsu… died…" The voice on the phone said in disbelief as for a second, he knew this person began to cry.

The person he is speaking to is none other than Nana, their mother. Giotto knew she has a right to know this knowing she still love him and the fact that he can't tell this to his mother personally as well.

Giotto began to cry as he gripped his free hand. "Kaasan… I'm… sorry…"

* * *

Next day when finally Tsuna woke up from slumber. His vision is quite blurred at first and confuse on what's going on. She could feel someone tighten its hold to her hands but gentle, the warm is very familiar. She turned to her side, seeing the blurred person staring at her.

"Tsuna" A familiar voice called. Slowly the vision had gotten clearer and saw Reborn, her husband in front of her. She smiled, "Re… born"

Reborn smiled as he kissed her forehead, nose and lips. It's his own way of saying he's glad she's awake, alive and most of all, on his side. This affection made Tsuna smile, too glad they are alright.

"Reborn… how's everyone?" Tsuna asked weakly. Reborn continue to smile, knowing she's really worried about their condition. "They are alright Tsuna. It's been two days." He hid the fact about her father but it seems her intuition sense that secrecy.

"Reborn aren't you telling me something?" She asked in questioning look.

Reborn became silence, debating whenever he should tell her or not. Leon crawled to Tsuna's pillow and licked her cheek, which made Tsuna giggle from Leon's affection toward her.

Reborn smiled on the two before turning to serious, "Tsuna" She stopped giggling as she turned to him in concern. He moved himself forward to hug her. He whispered, "I'm sorry Tsuna."

"Eh?"

"Your father." Reborn paused as he bit his lips. Tsuna became even more concern, for some reason she could feel something bad. Did something happen to him? "Iemitsu… passed away."

Silence. It took long before the word could register to her mind. Iemitsu passed away… her father… is…

"He died protecting your brother. I'm sorry Tsuna… I failed you."

Tears immediately came out to her eyes as she began to sob. Reborn let her, knowing this truth is too painful to hear.

"Otosan… you promise… you promise me to come back." Tsuna said with her sob as she return Reborn's hug of comfort. "Iemitsu told me to tell you this… I'm sorry I can't do my promise, and I want you to know that I'm happy for you to be my daughter, thank you."

She gripped her hold to her husband and cried even more loader. Reborn let her release them as he comforts her as much as he could, same for Leon. For Tsuna, she can't believe it. The dream of having a complete family will never ever happen again.

* * *

Soon enough, Giotto and Natsu visit Tsuna when they heard she's finally awake. When they arrived, they saw her with Reborn and Shamal. It seems Shamal just finished checking her condition and talking to them about things. Shamal is the first one to greet them.

"Finally arrived brats, how's the guy?" Shamal asked. Natsu answered, "In the Vongola's chamber where he is being tortured by my Cloud and Mist Guardians, mostly Byakuran for tricking him."

Tsuna turned to Reborn, silently asking who is this person they are talking about, could it be Romolo? Reborn only smile and touch her cheek, silently telling there is no need to know and everything is fine. The touch made Tsuna blush like a girlfriend would do with a smile on her lips. Leon jumped on the bed really high and landed to Tsuna's head which made her giggle.

"I'm glad that you're alright Tsuna." Giotto said as he approached her.

Reborn change his sit to her side while Giotto sat to the chair, followed by Natsu who said good bye to Shamal before turning to Tsuna with a smile.

Giotto turned down, guilt. "I'm sorry Tsuna… if only I would have known this would happen… I would have force my appointment and to cancel and instead come with you. It's my fault this had happened."

"I'm sorry too Tsu-nee." Natsu followed, guilt as well. "If only we could have found you as soon as possible, we would have prevented the worst scenario."

Tsuna shook her head, "Don't blame yourselves Gio-nii, Natsu-nii. Knowing you all did whatever it takes to find me, I'm fine with it. I'm really glad I have both of you as my brothers."

"Tsuna"

"Tsu-nee"

Tsuna became sad, remembering their father. "Otosan… I heard the news about Reborn." Both brothers were surprise and turned to Reborn who stayed silence, eyes reflects sadness and guilt not because he told her the truth but the fact he can't do anything to prevent the idiot's death. Tsuna continued, "Even if it's painful, I know he didn't regret anything… that is why… you don't have to carry the burden of his death."

"Tsu-nee… but it's because of me that Otosan is-"

"No. Otosan would be much in pain if you had died Natsu-nii." Tsuna pause before looking down, tears almost coming out. "I maybe saying this because I'm blaming myself too… it's because of me that… Otosan is…"

Reborn hugged and she cried again to his chest. The husband did nothing but comfort his wife.

"Tsuna…" Giotto's tears came out and looked away. "I… I already inform Kasan… Otosan's body will be transported back in Italy."

Natsu's is surprise to know their mother already know about his death. Knowing how his mother feel hurt his heart. Tears came out, can't handle the pain anymore.

'They are too in pain.' Reborn thought as he watched the siblings. 'Ones lost will never return… for that reasons… life is something to be precious and live with no regrets… no matter how painful it will be… live on… until the end.'

* * *

Next morning, everything is back to normal. Still due to Tsuna's condition, they still can't return back to Italy just yet. Yuni and many others are now able to visit her by Shamal's permission. The first batch is the ex-Arcobalenos.

"Tsunayuki-chan how do you feel?" Yuni asked as she gave a soft hug to Tsuna. She smiled and returned it, "I'm fine Yuni-chan, thank you and I'm sorry for causing trouble."

Verde smirked as he pulled up his glasses, "It's no big deal." Viper nodded as Yuni sat on the bed and she sat with her too, "That's right Tsuna, beside we did promise we will protect you."

"Still I feel like I had caused a huge trouble to everyone." Tsuna said while blushing. Reborn is sure amused to his wife's embarrassment, just like the Tsuna he always knew and love.

"Still, I'm really glad you're alright Tsunayuki-chan." Skull said with a smile. Tsuna smiled to him, "Thank you Skull."

They all smile for her.

"Hey Tsunayuki." Colonnello went to her before giving a concern expression. "I'm sure you had learned about Iemitsu right?" Tsuna became sad and nod. Everyone was now studying him, why bring the painful one?

"We also found the child named Scarlet." Colonnello informed that widen her eyes and faced him. "Scarlet? Is she alright? Is she…!" Tsuna remembered her intuition back then. She gripped her hands, trying to hold the coming tears ones again. "Did you… found her body?"

Colonnello can't answer, seeing how Tsuna is holding her tears and sadness. Fon decide to answer, "We did. Her body is located in the burning forest so her body is already burned to the point it's already unrecognizable. We only know it's her due to the body height."

"I see." Tsuna paused, as registering all they had told her about Scarlet. Soon she turned to them and smiled even if tears coming down to her eyes. "Please give her a proper burial."

Yuni nodded, "Will do Tsunayuki-chan." They all followed too with a nod, promising it. Tsuna is really glad to meet them all.

"Thank you."

* * *

Soon she is next visited by Byakuran and Irie Shoichi.

"How are you doing Tsunayuki-chan?" Irie asked. Tsuna smiled and nodded, "I'm fine Shoichi-kun. Byakuran you're still energetic as always."

Byakuran smiled like he usually does, "I feel the same to you." He gave a sincere look, "I apologize for not being able to save you back then. If only I did, this wouldn't happen at all."

"What are you saying Byakuran? It's fine… even if I gone through a painful one, I'm bit glad that this happened… because if it didn't… I won't be able to see Otosan again, hear his side, accepting me as his daughter… I even met Scarlet too… even if the ending is painful… I'm still glad… that is why there is no need to worry."

"Tsunayuki-chan." Irie said in little concern.

They all know, Tsuna is suffering from both lose but what surprise them is that she could cover them so easily and kept smiling for them. No wonder Reborn never left her side at all. The hitman knew so he never left her to be alone, he is there to watch over her, to make sure she's not pushing herself and mostly keeping too much pain from everyone else. Tsuna seems to be glad her own husband is in her side and supportive.

Byakuran opened his eyes, "You're just like your own brothers Tsunayuki. Does it really run to your blood?"

"Who knows… maybe true."

Reborn mentally smile for their concern. Leon is blinking to Tsuna's shoulder before turning to her and licked her cheek, much that it tickles her.

* * *

Next one who visits her is Xanxus. His expression is normal as always which is grumpy but Tsuna didn't seems to mind that at all.

Xanxus could only narrow his eyes before sighing, "Trash."

Reborn's eyes within the shadow of his fedora glared, giving a warning to his language in front of his wife.

Tsuna didn't seems to mind, she just smile. "Xanxus thank you for helping my brothers rescue me and I'm sorry for the trouble I had cause to you and Varia."

Xanxus grunted, "There's no trouble at all. The bastard trash is surely being tortured by now."

Tsuna studied him for a moment before asking, "Are you going to do the same thing too?"

Xanxus could only smirk and left the room. A silent word answered her question.

Tsuna could only sigh and turned to her husband in concern. Reborn smiled, giving assurance as he went to her and sat on the bed. Reborn hugged his wife, as if telling she could rest now which Tsuna gladly to take and sleep on the warm of her husband.

* * *

In Italy, Chrome is looking around the mansion, trying to find a certain child. She's becoming even more worried, he just disappeared out of nowhere. The maids and butlers are now helping her to find him, even Lal Mitch.

"Did you find him?" Lal asked when they both meet. Chrome shook her head, "I can't find him Lal-san. What should I do? If Reborn-san founds out, especially Tsunayuki-san, they'll get mad at me."

"Don't worry Chrome, we'll surely find him." Lal assured but deep within she's very worried and angry. Just where did he run off?

Unknown to all, in the private Vongola plane that just took off, the child, Caelum is there, hiding in the certain empty box.

'I'm sure everyone is worried about me.' Caelum thought as he wonder what's happening back in the mansion.

Truth to be told, when he learned his mother is finally rescued, he was so happy that he wanted to see his mother as soon as possible but due to her mother's critical condition, she will have to stay there for a while. This made Caelum even more determine to see his mother, still blaming himself about what happened back in the shopping mall. When he heard about Basil with the other CEDEF members is heading to Australia, he took this opportunity to sneak in to be with them. It's hard actually but somehow he did it and now he's inside the plane.

"Mama… please be okay."

* * *

Back in Australia, the news about Caelum's disappearance arrived to Natsu. He is actually shock to hear Caelum is missing from his worried wife. They don't know who took him which worries him but the questioning here is why his Hyper Intuition isn't reacting after learning this? Is he safe? What's happening?

"I'll talk to Gio-nii. Chrome be sure not to tire yourself."

"I will… please tell Reborn-san we're sorry. I can't handle anything if ever something happened to Caelum."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I promise."

Natsu took off the phone and sigh.

"What's wrong Natsu-kun?" Enma asked who is with him. Natsu took a sigh ones again before he spoke, "Caelum is missing."

"What!?"

"I don't know what happened but my intuition isn't reacting. He must be safe but I don't know where he is."

"Should we tell this to Giotto-san?"

"Yeah"

Natsu and Enma soon informed this to Giotto and Conzart. They are actually shock to know Caelum is missing.

"What does your hyper intuition tell Giotto?" Conzart asked in serious tone. Giotto thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I feel no danger. It seems Caelum is fine, wherever he is."

Enma gave a thought for a moment before asking, "Do you think Caelum escape to come here?"

"Huh? That's impossible Enma. How can a child come here? It is impossible to get a ride by plane." Conzart said. Enma spoke, "True but I remembered that Natsu ordered Basil and some CEDEF members to come here right… do you think that he…"

It seems they finally made a conclusion that could be the case.

"Can you contact them Natsu?" Giotto asked. Natsu shook his head, "They already flew off, I don't think I could contact them until they arrived here."

"I just hope our assumption is right then." Giotto said before sighing, "I'll tell this to Reborn. I won't let Tsuna knew."

They all nodded as Giotto walked away, heading to where his sister and Reborn were.

* * *

In the time where the plane they are walking for arrived, Giotto, Natsu, Enma and Conzart were there as they welcome the CEDEF members with Basil.

"Natsu-dono, Giotto-dono, Enma-dono, Conzart-dono I'm surprise for you all to come here for us." Basil said with surprise then smiled, "You all shouldn't have done that."

Natsu smiled for his friend, "Its fine Basil-kun. But in truth I'm actually here to know something. Is Caelum happened to be with you?"

"Caelum-dono?" Basil questioned, "I don't remember bringing Caelum-dono with us. Did something happen?"

"W-well actually-"

"GWAAAA! Let me down! Let me down!"

They all turned on the side to see Caelum trying to struggle away from someone and that someone is his father, Reborn. It seems Caelum hasn't noticed it.

"Cae-Caelum-dono!?" Basil is really surprise to see Caelum is here, same for the CEDEF members.

Reborn kept staring at his child who kept struggling away before giving a serious tone, "Caelum."

The serious tone froze Caelum, realizing the person is holding him. Slowly he turned around in big shock and fear, seeing his father's stare made him even whiter.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, truly not liking what he did.

* * *

Soon in the car, Caelum is looking down in guilt. In front of him is his father, crossed arms and still seriousness and angry about what he did.

"Caelum" Called in deep tone that made the child flinch. "Did you know that you made everyone worried?" Caelum nodded. "If ever your mother knew, would she be happy?" Caelum became silence.

It took a great courage to speak, "I… just want… to see Mama…"

"Is it because you're still blaming yourself?" Reborn asked in deeper tone that made the child silence and feat for his father's anger. Seeing how guilt his son is, he could only sigh before he swiftly took his son and embraced him tightly, much as the child's surprise.

"How many times did I tell you it's not your fault?" Reborn this time said in soft tone. "I told you to wait for our return but instead come here that made everyone worried. What if something happened there Caelum, I can't handle you being gone, me and your mother. Do you understand?"

Sensing how worried his father actually is made Caelum cry and return the embrace, "I'm sorry Papa, please forgive me. I… I can't wait anymore. I want to see Mama… I want us to go home. If… If something happened to Mama, I can't help but blame myself Papa."

Reborn hush as he comfort his child.

"Don't ever do this again Caelum." Reborn whispered to his ears. Caelum continues to sob before he could reply, "I… I will… sorry Papa… forgive me…"

* * *

Arriving back to the Vongola's temporary quarters, Caelum is so happy to see his mother fine and alive. Tsuna is actually surprise to see Caelum here and both mother and son hug each other in happiness. Reborn is watching the two with a smile, happy and glad that they are all still together after all of those ordeals.

That is the time where the three enjoyed their times together as the whole family ones again.

A week and finally Shamal let Tsuna home which she is thankful about. Everyone greeted and congratulate her. Those who are actually left in Australia were Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckle, Natsu, Gokudera, Hibari, Lambo, Basil, Enma, Conzart and Dino. The others already left the long time ago.

"Tsuna are you excited to go home?" Dino asked with a smile. Tsuna smiled, "Yup. I'm glad that I am able to recover… so that I could attend to my Otosan's funeral."

Everyone now became concern to the siblings. Caelum who is being carried by his father could only watch them. 'Ojisan, Uncle Giotto, Uncle Natsu and Kaasan's father. I never met him before so I don't know how to feel… still… seeing their pain is already enough for me to know how I should feel. Sad and pity, both emotion that only means one thing, I will never get a chance to know more about Ojisan.'

The travel is long that almost took a day until they finally arrived back to Italy. Returning back to the mansion, they are greeted by the crying Nana and hugged her children. The three gladly return it as they share their grief.

The time came and finally they will give Iemitsu a proper burial with Scarlet. Everyone grief and cried to his lost and gave their respect to Scarlet who is lost her life for them. Giotto even gave her a title in the Vongola, the bravest child who had sacrificed her life for the family.

Rain came in the day of funeral, like the sky giving condolence for those who suffer.

* * *

A month later, Caelum is outside sitting alone. He is very excited actually.

Truth to be told, two weeks ago after the funeral, both his Mama and Papa went out to have some time between them. Reborn actually told him that his Papa want his Mama to return her true smile so they will be out for a while without him. Caelum is fine to be left behind, knowing his Mama will need it after everything that happened.

Today is finally the day they will return and Caelum can't wait to see his parents again.

As he wait, he heard a loud cry of a baby and turned around to see Lal Mitch hushing her baby. Caelum blinked for a while before standing up and went to her.

Lal Mitch is actually the one been assign to watch over him which she doesn't mind. Caelum actually knows how to handle babies which really helps her since being a mother is actually too hard for her, but never regrets it.

"You always help me Caelum, thank you." Lal said with a smile as she stares at her baby who is now laughing over Caelum. The child smile, "No problem Aunt Lal, baby Chrono is a good playmate."

"You really got that to your mother." Lal commented. Caelum only chuckle before distracting Chrono who now enjoys it.

They enjoy each other's company until they heard a car coming which made Caelum's attention swift to the coming car. His eyes widen, finally they are truly back!

Lal could only smile as she stands straight and held her child carefully.

The car finally stopped in front of them and soon it opened. Caelum's smile became even more when he saw his Mama went out from the front sit, followed by his Papa in the driver sit.

"Mama! Papa!" Caelum called in happiness as he run to them. Tsuna smiled to her child and immediately went to him and embraced each other.

Reborn could only smile on the two who really missed each other, he is no exception but he will first give him to his wife.

"Welcome back Reborn, how is the vacation?" Lal asked with a smile. Baby Chrono seems to notice the moving Chameleon in his fedora and is now trying to reach it but the great distance is impossible for him.

Reborn smirk, "We enjoyed it." Lal nodded, "Glad to hear. Everyone will soon greet you back. Something came up that made everyone busy, Natsu even took Chrome back to the hospital for the baby check up."

Reborn nodded on the information.

"Papa!" Caelum jump and hugged his father which Reborn immediately caught and carry him up. Both smiled together and turned to his wife who's now smiling brightly. He turned back to his son, "Sorry to make you wait for so long Caelum."

"Its fine Papa, how's the vacation? Be sure to bring me there too next time." Caelum said which made Reborn chuckle. Tsuna giggle, "We will Caelum."

Tsuna turned to Lal and smiled, "Thank you for watching over him Lal."

"It's fine. I'm really glad he's with me, look, Chrono is laughing here all because of him." Lal said as she watched her child laugh.

Tsuna smiled for them.

"What's the news Papa?" Caelum asked in question. Tsuna turned to Reborn who is smiling at her. She smiled back and approached her son. She told the news for him, "You will become a big brother Caelum."

Caelum blinked for a moment before widening his eyes. A brother, he'll become a big brother, that would mean…

"Mama is pregnant?" Caelum asked, wanting to clarify it. Both parents nodded as a yes. His eyes widen and so his smile, "YEAH! I'LL BECOME A BIG BROTHER!"

Both parents laugh at their son's happiness. Lal who is watching them smiled too, looks like Reborn's family will become even bigger than they had imagined.

.

.

.

18 years later in the Vongola Mansion, the fifteen years old Seiichi, son of Sawada Giotto and Michelle is making another trouble ones again. The boy loves pranks and love to order. He can act friendly but really mean when alone.

Giotto of course knew his son's antics and did whatever he can to teach his son about good manners. Due to work and meetings, he wasn't able to thought him really that much. Her wife too tried to teach her son about good manners but Seiichi only ignore her words or runs away. Both parents are totally having a hard time to their only child.

Sawada Yuki, Eighteen years old and the daughter of Natsu and Chrome's daughter could only sigh to Seiichi's antics. Both of them are best friends, they are been together ever since they were children.

Not only these two but many others.

Chrono, Colonnello and Lal Mitch's son is one of their playmates before but when he turned twelve, he chose to follow his parent's path and so now he's been training until now.

Gokudera Hinata, daughter of Hayato and Haru is in France for education. She really prioritized knowledge more than anything else, which made Verde acknowledge her as his own student. Gokudera Ercole, son of G is learning the Archery to surpass his father.

Asari Tsuyoshi, son of Asari Ugetsu is learning swordsmanship with Yamamoto Tetsuya, Yamamoto Takeshi's son.

Sasagawa Ryuu, son of Sasagawa Ryohei and Hana is starting to learn medicine so he could become a great support and strength for everyone. Knuckle as a priest never gain a child but happy for everyone's life.

Hibari Kenshin and Habari Kazue, twins of Hibari Kyoya and Hibari Kyoko were opposite but always get along together. Kenshin is like his father who seeks strength while Kazue doesn't like violence and really gentle. Hibari Nero, son of Hibari Alaude is almost same as Kenshin who seeks more in justice than strength.

Valence, son of Daemon Spade and Elena loves to make illusion and pranks. That's how Seiichi and him get along when comes to fooling people around. Daemon of course will never turn blind on his son's misbehavior and the punishment is always unpleasant for him.

Rokudo Mukuro currently in the relationship with someone from the other famiglia. Both of them are still not on the stage of following their footsteps which is marriage. It is same for Bovino Lampo who's currently on the relationship to an American blond girl.

Bovino Lambo on the other hand already proposed to I-pin much as everyone's delight.

They sometimes meet Shin, Fon and Viper's son. Shin is traveling around the world to learn many cultures with his father and sometimes being taught illusions by his mother. Shin also talks about his close friend, Caelum.

Everyone else doesn't know who Caelum was, but Chrono does, only mention him when he was still an infant, he's the one who's playing with him. They are actually curious about this person that they sometimes asked their parents who he is and they all seem to know him, all Uncles and Aunts.

Time finally came when Giotto receive a letter. He opened it with a smile and read it. As he read, his eyes became wide and immediately run in the hallway, going to the CEDEF Building and head straight to his brother's office which actually shocks his brother on the sudden burst of door.

"Natsu you got to read this! It's from Tsuna!" Giotto's word made Natsu froze, "Tsu-nee?"

Both brothers sit together on the coach and read their little sister's letter.

To tell the truth, Reborn, Tsuna, Caelum and the new additional family member, Lyra starts to live in Namimori Japan. Tsuna actually wanted to know how it feels like to live there. They all support her for the decision to live there and so they live there ever since. They also heard that Caelum started his training under his father.

After reading the letter, both brothers smiled really brightly. They shouted in happiness and union.

"They're coming back HOME!"

Somewhere, it seems the family they are waiting for already arrived. Only three, someone is missing. The family actually planned to surprise them, they thought they will return later on but it's actually today.

"Kaasan where's Caelum-niisama?" Lyra asked in question.

The daughter of Reborn and Tsuna, Lyra Sinclair is a beautiful young lady. She had totally inherit her mother's look and like her father, very attractive to any boys and girls around her. She's neither that smart nor a really good fighter but she's the kindest to the siblings and selfless like her mother. That is actually more reason for many people tried to take advantage on her but with Caelum's protection and hidden shadow of both parents made them go away.

Tsuna smiled to her daughter, "I'm sure your father here let him go off somewhere troubling." Reborn chuckle to his wife and kissed her cheek, "Do not worry Tsuna, I'm sure Caelum only went off to greet the children he loved so much."

Tsuna could only smile with a blush to her cheek, knowing her husband is right.

Leon is currently hiding to Lyra's hair, it seems that he had turned to like her too.

"Shall we go and surprise your Uncles and Aunts?" Tsuna asked which made Lyra smiled and nodded, "Sure!"

To the place where Seiichi is located, it seems he's planning another prank again all by himself. There is a bucket of powder in the top of the shelves and completely hidden. The bait there are the books scattered around the floor.

Seiichi is mentally laughing, wondering about who will be his next victim but something happened that didn't go according to his plan. Instead someone pushed him from behind, enough strength to make him roll on the shelves he had prepared and hit there. The bucket of white powder fell above him, making him covered in white.

Seiichi can't believe what just happened to him and glared around the room, trying to find the culprit who dared to pushed him.

"Hey who's there!? Show yourself or I'll have you be good as dead!" Seiichi shouted in anger.

"Dead? Me? That would be impossible for someone like you Gaki." Seiichi is surprise on the voice and turned to his side to see a man older than him, wearing formal black business attire and a fedora with an orange ring.

The man smirk in amuse, how surprise the kid in front of him. He tilt up his fedora, smirk still plastered to his lips.

Finally recovering from his surprise, he glared in anger. "Who are you?"

The man introduced himself, "The names Caelum Sinclair Vongola Decimo's son, Sawada Seiichi. Remember that because from this day on, you will be tutor by me. Prepare yourself Gaki-Seiichi." His smirked became wider, excited to tortu-tutor him in his very lifetime.

 


End file.
